


The Dove & The Strongman

by ReliantWishes



Series: Dugan Family Adventures [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Captain America - Freeform, Dugan likes that, F/M, Gen, but Dugan has an issue, dum dum dugan needs a girl, he keeps blaming his beer for his problems, she's headstrong like him, steve has a sister, that moustache though, we're all thinking it...
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-02
Updated: 2016-06-22
Packaged: 2018-07-11 18:59:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 21
Words: 34,426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7066192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReliantWishes/pseuds/ReliantWishes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dum Dum Dugan was content to drink that tab under the table...</p><p>That is until he meets Lyla Rogers, the blind sister of Captain America and they begin a tentative friendship through letters.</p><p> What will the Strongman do when he's faced with a possible future at an impossible time...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 'If I could give you one thing in life, I would give you the ability to see yourself through my eyes, only then would you realize how special you are to me...' - unknown

'The Howling Commandos...hmph..'

Dum Dum Dugan shook his head at the name given to the rag-tag bunch he was currently sitting with. 

They were to follow Captain America into battle against the dastardly Hydra.

He chuckled to himself, taking another chug of his beer.

He'd do anything as long as they kept the tab going.

Timothy glanced over at his new C.O. and shook his head again.

'Kid's young but got the strength and brain to back it up.'

The captain was talking to Barnes about something, noticing that their eyes kept looking over at the doorway, like they were waiting for someone. Then Agent Carter comes through in a red dress and he about chokes on his drink.

'Hello beautiful...'

He moves to stand up but then she's giving that look to the Captain and Dugan deflates.

'Cap's one lucky man.'

They're talking about something and he sees Carter point Rogers to the doorway and he has the biggest grin on his face. 

So he decides to lift his glass to his lips and turn to face the same way and nearly drops his drink in his lap. 'Wha..'

Because Howard Stark just came walking in with the most beautiful woman he had ever seen on his arm. 

She was a small gal, and would probably only stand to just under his shoulder, but by god was she stunning. She had the palest milky white skin, and her strawberry blonde hair fell in soft waves past some rather shapely curves.

Dugan clears his suddenly dry throat and takes a quick gulp of his beer, still keeping his eyes on the beauty.

"Elle est très belle...very beautiful, no?" Dernier elbowed him.

Dum Dum could only nod, deciding to down the rest of his beer in one go, and set it down hard onto the table.The woman briefly glanced their way before turning back to the Captain.

He could see their lips moving but again with all the noise it was impossible to hear them.

But then cherry red lips melted into the brightest smile and Dugan's heart stuttered.

"I agree wholeheartedly, chap. I feel rather envious of Stark right now. How did he find such a woman?"

Morita shook his head."That's Stark for you. Wealth and power always attracts the gorgeous ones."

Dugan tilted his head watching with confusion as the gal reaches for Rogers and is floored when the Captain pulls the girl to him and envelops her in a hug, lifting her off the floor.

"Well, that's odd. You think Stark would be wise to not let another man hug his girl like that?"

Dugan is too busy eying the expanse of leg that has been exposed.

'Good god.'

He almost takes another sip of his beer before rememebering the glass was empty. 

Rogers sets the girl back down and then Barnes steps forward and the girl smiles brightly again, before being hugged the same way.

The Captain takes her hand with one of his own before shaking Starks' with the other.

'Odd.'

The pair, flanked by Carter and Barnes turns and suddenly they are moving towards them.

He notices right away there is something different about her. 

She is tilting her head every which way, looking down the closer they got to their table and in the last few steps, that's when he figures it out.

"She's blind." He blurts out, not thinking.

The others stop speaking and stare shocked at the girl.

Which causes Steve to stop, and the gal continues forward a step and stumbles.

Dugan doesn't hesitate a second, he jumps up and grabs her shoulder to steady her.

"Easy now, miss."

She turns her face to him, sightless gaze fixed just past his shoulder and smiles."Thank you."

Her voice is soft and breathless and-'so beautiful...' A jolt of nervousness hits him and he stutters a reply.

"Y-you're welcome."

He's quick to blame the beer.

The captain motions to her, "Everyone, I'd like you to meet Lyla Rogers."

Everyone's jaw hits the floor.

Dum Dum could only stare in shock and slight jealousy 

'Wait...Rogers? That's his wife?!'

They are all quick to remember their manners.

"Ma'am." Dugan tips his hat then kicks himself internally. 

He just tipped his hat to a blind woman.

'You idiot.'

Barnes noticed and shook his head with a smile. Dum Dum glared back.

"Pleased to meet you, Ma'am."

"Enchanté de vous rencontrer madame."

"So, Mrs. Rogers, is it over-whelming to be a hero's wife?"

Barnes starts chuckling as Cap shakes his head vehemently. "Wait, no, no, Lyla isn't my wife..."

Dugan quickly signals the barkeep.

He needs another beer.

"Lyla's my sister."

He signals again. 'Better make that two.'

Lyla giggles and Dugan rips a glass of beer out of the barkeep's hands and take a huge gulp.

Gabe lightly punches his shoulder and he reluctantly places the glass down with a thunk.

"Dugan, you okay?"

"Yessir, just enjoying this fine cold beer."

She looks up in his general direction, softly smiling and he feels heat creep along the back of his neck.

'I must have been in the field too long. Good God.'

"I'm terribly sorry, Cap. I guess we all jumped to conclusions, huh?"

"That's alright Falsworth. I should've explained to begin with."

'Damn right.' Dugan mentally replied, giving the girl another once over.

"I don't do well in large groups, so either Stevie or Bucky handle the small talk. And well being blind doesn't help either."

"Why?" Dugan again speaks without thinking.

'Damn you beer.'

She frowns and he can feel the itch in his hands to hit someone stir.

"Well, not very many people know about the things blind people have to do differently. So that makes it a problem for them and then for me because-"

"Because they're all idiots who don't have a single decent bone in their bodies. Know that feeling all to well, myself."

Her cheeks turn the loveliest shade of pink, "T-thank you."

Rogers looks at him with a stunned look on his face.

Then he notices the empty mugs.

"We have to go over some logistics tomorrow afternoon, so don't stay up too late, gentlemen."

Dugan snorts.

"There's an open tab. I'm staying until its done."

The Cap just waved him off.

"Then the next time we're here, I'll open another one."

That got his attention.

"Miss, if you don't mind me asking this...just where are you to be staying? I know the blind need help doing some tasks. "

She smiled.

"Stevie and Bucky are the only two that I know. So Mr. Stark has given me a room-"

"Rooms, actually. And you won't have to worry about anything at all while there."

Howard stated, coming up alongside Barnes.

Lyla shook her head.

"I may be blind, Mr. Stark, but I am not physically disabled. I can still do some tasks for myself. I'll just need to get used to the layout of the house first."

"But that'll take weeks."

"A week at the most, Mr. Stark. Not that difficult. Just don't think about rearranging anything. Oh and if I could have a nice open area to paint, that would be lovely."

Timothy smirked. 'She's got some fire. I like it.'

Howard nodded until what she said last hit him.

"Wait...you paint?"

She nodded.

"But how? I mean you're...uh..."

"Blind? It surprisingly helps more than you know." She laughed. 

The sound sent a shiver through him.

'Stop it beer. I've only had 5 of you.'

Howard laughs.

"You're a spitfire, aren't you?"

"I've been told I get it from my mother. She was Irish. An nì chì na big, ‘s e nì na big. Which means: What the little ones see, the little ones do."

He could only stare at her in silent awe. 'Good God, she speaks Gaelic...' 

Heat hit him like a low ball punch to the gut, causing him to swallow hard.

It was then that Dum Dum Dugan realized he was in big trouble.

Very big trouble.

He was in love.


	2. The First Step

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Love isn't easy. Especially the really good kind. It's difficult, and you'll want to rip your hair out just as many days as you'll feel the wind at your back. But it's worth it. It's worth fighting for. Don't let what isn't real blind you from what is. Life isn't perfect, we sure as shit aren't perfect, so why should we expect love to be?"  
> Author: Nicole Williams

Dugan struggled for a few days after that, he still couldn't get Lyla out of his mind. She was beautiful, and such a spitfire.

He quickly shoved her from his mind, turning instead to focus on cleaning the shotgun barrel in his hand.

'Why would a dove like that want someone like me anyway? She's so...and I'm-'

He threw the gun parts down and took a deep breath of his cigar.

He definitely could use a beer right now.

"Having trouble, my friend?"

Dugan turned and glared at Falsworth.

"Go away, British. I haven't got a thing to say to you."

Falsworth grinned. "Oh, thinking of Ms. Rogers again, are you?"

Dum Dum groaned and placed his head in his hands.

"Aha! So you are thinking of her?"

"If this gun was still in one piece, Monty..."

The other man raised his hands in surrender.

"Alright, alright...it wouldn't hurt for you to at least try to talk to her, you know. Especially if you're this worked up over her and you only met her two days ago."

"Yeah and make an utter fool of myself."

"Well, you could always start out small...like sending her small gifts or letters."

Dugan looked at Falsworth completely baffled. "Why are you helping me?"

"Because in a time of uncertainty like this, its nice to have happy moments to cling to..."

Falsworth stated as he turned and walked from the bunkroom.

He paused at the doorway.

"Plus you could always send the gifts and letters anonymously of course." Dugan grinned and shook his head.

'Genius...damn genius.'

He jumped up and made his way to the desk in the building and grabbed paper and a pen.He sat down and paused over the paper, realizing he had forgotten to wash his hands first. There was gun grease dotted all over the page.

Dugan shook his head and was reaching for another sheet when he stilled. He looked down at the smudges on the paper for a bit and then shrugged. 

'Here goes nothing.'

/ ~ / ~ / ~ /

'Now for the gift. What should I get?'

Dugan was getting odd looks standing in the gift shop.

"Sir, do you need help with anything?"

A older woman with grey hair asked.

He looked down at her and swallowed.

"I...uh...I need a gift for someone."

She smiled at him.

"Your girl?"

He rubbed the back of his neck.

"Well, I just met her..."

The woman gave him a knowing look.

"Is there anything she likes to do?"

Dugan paused before he remembered something.

'...Oh and if I could have a nice open area to paint, that would be lovely.'

"Do you have paint brushes? And paints?"

The woman smiled, "Of course we do. This way."

Dugan smiled and tipped his hat.

'This is easier than I thought it would be.'

/ ~ / ~ / ~ /

"Stark here."

"Stark."

"Ah! Dugan! I was wondering when you were going to call."

"What?"

"This is about Lyla, isn't it?"

Dugan gaped at the phone in his hand before sighing.

"Yeah. I was wondering if you could help me with something."

"What do you need?"

"I want to write to her, but I-"

Howard laughed on the other line.

"You've got it bad, Dugan. You want to write a blind woman?"

"It can be read to her, right? And it's what guys usually do for the dames they like, right?"

"You've got a point there. So you need my help getting the letters to her right?"

"Yeah."

"I'll give you the address."

"I don't want to put a return address on the packages. And nobody but you, me, and Falsworth knows, alright?"

"Ohh...so the 'secret admirer' route? Nice touch. Alright, I'll help you. I can pull some strings to have them sent directly to the mansion."

"One more thing, Stark..."

"What?"

"Where's the best place to get flowers?"

Howard laughed.

/ ~ / ~ / ~ /

"Miss Rogers?"

Lyla's head shot up at the voice."I'm terribly sorry, miss, but you received this letter and..."

"Thank you Jarvis."

"I'm afraid its not braille miss."

She nodded.

'Steve's letter is actually on time...'

"I could read it to you, if you'd like?"

"Yes please."

"Alright."

Jarvis made his way to the young woman and sat down across from her. 

"Oh, and miss there was something else too."

"Oh?"

"Yes, a gift too. Here."

A thin square package and a slightly weighty rectangle one was placed gently into her hands and instantly her curiosity was peaked.

So she made quick work of the paper surrounding them, first running her hands over the slim box and then the larger box in her hands."What are they?"

"Miss, I believe you are holding new paintbrushes and paints."

Lyla smiled brightly."My brother probably wanted to make sure I had enough supplies to keep me occupied."

Jarvis cleared his throat."There is no return address on the packages or the letter, Miss. I believe you might have an secret admirer."

Lyla shook her head.

"Me...a secret admirer...no, that's not possible. Its probably Bucky pulling a trick."

"Miss, we should probably look at that letter before we make assumptions."

She nodded, "You have a point."

She listened as Jarvis cut the envelope open and the rustling of paper as he unfolded the letter.

The scent of gun oil and cigar smoke gently hung in the air.

'Okay, so its not my brother and not Bucky...but who?' 

She waited for him to start speaking but nothing happened.

"Mr. Jarvis?"

"Oh dear. I...um...will be right back in a jiff."

There was a bustle of noise and another muttered, 'oh dear' as he left the room.

Lyla was confused. 'What is going on?'

After a few minutes, the door opens again and a woman's voice speaks to her.

"So you've got an admirer?"

"I...uh...don't think..."

"Nonsense, a pretty young woman like you is bound to have a few admirers from time to time."

Lyla shook her head."Can you read the letter, please? I'm so terribly confused right now."

"Oh, Edwin didn't read it?"

She shook her head again.

"That man. Sometimes he can be so silly. Well lets get settled and get a glass of tea in us while we read."

There was a clattering of cups and metal spoons and then a small cup was pressed into her hands.

Lyla smiled warmly at the other woman.

"Thank you, Mrs. Jarvis."

"Oh, I don't mind at all. Its lovely to be able to have some girl time away from men."

The rustling of papers perked her ears up and she sat straighter in her seat.

"Now lets see what this mystery man's got to say, huh?"

"To Ms. Lyla Rogers,

'Couldn't he at least put 'dear'?'

Lyla giggled.

"Oh, back to reading, sorry."

"I write this letter hoping it finds you well. And I hope you like the gifts too. I thought new paints and brushes would make you smile. And I'd buy you all the paints and brushes I could just to get you to smile like you did when I first saw you. You lit up the whole room. If you would allow it, I would like to keep sending letters to you. I wrote the address down below just in case you do agree." 

"Oh the man's nervous...how sweet. You definitely have to write him back."

"I have been thinking a lot lately about this war and how at any time my life could end. Soldiers shut themselves off from the outside world, only focusing on their mission. I was a definite believer in keeping your head down and doing your job and moving forward. But when I first saw you, saw you smile, and heard you laugh...I realized what was keeping most other men going. They all found someone worth fighting for, someone to return to and you just might be my reason, dove. I hope you give me a chance.

Hopefully, Your guy,

T.A."

Lyla was blushing at the little nickname and the sweet words the mystery man wrote that she was startled when a knock sounded at the door. 

"What is it now?" The door creaked open and Mrs. Jarvis laughed. 

"Oh, that's it, Lyla, you're writing the man back."

Lyla shook her head, confused yet again.

"What is it?"

"He sent flowers. Lilies...Lilies!"

The younger woman flushed.

"What's the address?"

"Oh!" There was rustling as Mrs. Jarvis opened the letter again. "Oh, well, its a military address. The 107th...hmmm, isn't that the same company as your brother and Mr. Barnes?"

She only blushed harder. 'Someone from my brother's company?'

"Oh come on, what could it hurt?"

Lyla smiled and nodded.

The older woman laughed and scrambled to get paper and a pen.

"Well, let's get writing then."

Lyla took a calming breath, and the scent of lilies, gun oil, and cigar smoke made her smile.

'Here goes nothing.'

"Dear Mr. T.A...."


	3. Given and Received

It had stopped snowing just at daybreak, but still the group moved towards their objective.

Another Hydra Base.

Dugan paused when Cap raised his hand and knelt when he did.

He motioned two fingers to the left and two to the right.

Dugan nodded back and motioned to himself and then to the right. Cap nodded back.

Gabe touched his shoulder and nodded, silently saying, 'I'm with ya.'

The Captain stood up and made his way down the middle and he could see Morita and Dernier going left. Which left Barnes and Falsworth to follow the C.O.

In the distance they could all see a large wall with a single gate.

Dugan grinned. 'Wahoo!'

/ ~ / ~ / ~ /

Dum Dum slumped to the ground and groaned as his sore muscles protested. He looked down at his shoulder.

'Aw hell.'

"That son of a bitch sure did get a lucky shot in."

He looked up at Barnes and shook his head.

"Yeah, lucky shot..."

He wouldn't admit it, but Dugan hadn't been paying attention.

He was thinking about Lyla, worried that she wasn't going to write a letter back. That caused him to drop his guard and get his idiot self shot.

Barnes knelt down next to him and nodded to the wound.

"I'll take a look at it, if you want?"

"Nah, its just a scratch anyway."

Bucky snorted.

"The back of your shoulder is soaked, Dum Dum."

"Alright."

He grunted in pain as he shrugged his vest off, revealing the whole wound to Barnes, who let out a low whistle.

"Damn, Dugan, if that had been any further over...."

'You'd have been dead.' He mentally finished.

But Dugan knew he couldn't die, not just yet.

"Hey, we ran into a courier a mile back. Mail is in boys!"

Morita yelled out.

Timothy jerked forward at the news causing Bucky to swear at him.

"Just wait a damn minute, Dugan. I'd think you were waiting for a letter with the way you're acting."

Dum Dum stilled and didn't say a word.

Bucky laughed, "You are, aren't you? Well about damn time something perks you up, big guy!"

"Shut the hell up."

Morita stops right in front of Dugan. "Dugan! It seems you got a letter here, pal."

The wounded man straightens up and he grabs it, tucking it into his shirt pocket.

Morita laughed.

"It must be from a woman, he's hiding it. Well, the envelope sure smelled nice."

Timothy glared at the smaller man until he turned and continued delivering the rest of the letters.

"Who's it from?"

"None of your damn business."

"Easy big guy. I'm just happy for ya. All of us are. We'd just like to know who the lucky gal is."

'Not finding that out any time soon. I'd at least like a shot at her first before I'm shot.'

He looked down at his wound.

'Again.'

"And what she looks like!"

Morita yelled from the other side of camp.

"Well, I'm not saying anything about her. That dove is going to stay off your radar."

Bucky laughed.

"Dove? Hey Morita, you hear that, he calls her dove!"

"Dove?! How sweet!"

Dugan pulled himself to his feet and stomped off out of camp.

Bucky yelled after him, "oh, come on Dugan, we're just yanking your chain."

"I'll handle the wound my damn self!"

He found himself yelling back.

He found a fallen tree trunk and lowered himself down onto it.

The walk out and the sitting down aggravated the wound again, making it throb.

But he didn't care about that.

He pulled the letter out of his pocket.

She wrote him back.

He opened the letter and brought it up to his nose and inhaled.

'Lilies. She got the flowers.'

It was further proved when a lily petal fell out and landed on the ground at his feet.

He smiled, then took a deep breath and started reading.

 

"Dear, Mr. T.A.,

I hope this letter finds you healthy and happy."

'I'm happy now, dove.'

"Thank you for you lovely gifts and the flowers. Lilies are actually my favorite flower, in case you didn't know. I also want to tell you that I will be using the new brushes and paints immediately after finishing this letter, so thank you for them.

I was initially confused at getting a letter and such wonderful gifts. Usually the only one that sent me letters was my brother's friend Bucky. Now him and my brother are both fighting in the war. You might know them, Steven Rogers, and Bucky Barnes, they're in your same company. The 107th."

Dugan snorted.

'Yeah, I know them.'

"I had Mrs. Jarvis read your letter to me again before we started this letter here. I am sorry that you felt so alone at times. I know what it feels like. You see I lost my sight when I was 7 years old. I was just a normal little girl then, running and playing, and following my big brother and his friend everywhere. One day, I tripped running down the stairs from our apartment and fell. Steve and Bucky found me 4 flights down. I had hit my head bad. Steve ended up carrying me all the way to the hospital and at that time he had severe asthma. My brother the hero, huh? I of course survived but would never see again. I felt so lonely in the beginning T.A, so lost, but I realized that I wasn't. I had my mother and my brother. I also had friends, like Bucky that helped me too. I guess what I'm trying to say is that if this letter finds you well, then don't hesitate to send one back. If these letters can offer some small measure of comfort to you in the hellish battle that surrounds you, than I will offer it without a second thought."

His face felt damp and when he wiped a hand over it, it came back wet.

'Good god, what a woman.'

He shook his head and starting reading again.

"On a side note, I would like to know at least your first name, if I may? It is so strange hearing myself say T.A., much like saying 'ta, ta' and I wouldn't want you to think I'm laughing about your name. I would feel awful about that. Well, until the next letter, keep healthy and don't forget that you have friends. Including me."

 

Yours Truly,

Lyla Rogers

 

Dugan laughed before jumping to his feet and whooping for joy.

The twinge of pain he felt afterward did nothing to dampen his good mood.

He walked back to camp with a smile on his face and a whistle on his lips. Much to the shock of the others.

Even more shocking was when he asked the Captain for a couple sheets of paper and a pencil.

He had a letter to write and he wasn't going to disappoint his gal. 

Ever.


	4. First Name Basis

Lyla's hands smoothed over the canvas, trying to imagine her next piece. She felt at the waist of her apron for the small sculpting tool she had placed there.

Using her fingertips as a guide, she scratched marks into the canvas to use as an outline for her brush-strokes.

She was trying to occupy her mind with something other than worry.

Worry over Stevie and Bucky out there and now T.A.

'That poor, lonely, sweet man.' He had reached out to her in a time of impossible odds and hadn't even thought she would write back, no doubt.There was something to the tone of his writing that called of loneliness to her and she felt horrible for him.

Especially after he gave her such lovely gifts.

She smiled softly.

She jumped and nearly knocked over her easel when a loud knock could be heard at the door."C-come in!"

"Did I scare you, Lyla? If I did, I'm so sorry, but I did call out."

"Oh, Mrs. Jarvis. Yes you did, but I wasn't paying attention, so I didn't hear you call my name."

Mrs. Jarvis laughed."Well, I thought you would want this letter as soon as it arrived."

Lyla scrambled to pull her apron off.

"A letter? From him?"

"Yes and a letter from your brother as well. Which one do you want read first?"

"My brother's of course."

"So save the admirer for last...good move."

Lyla smiled, "Ana..."

"Alright, alright. Lets get settled then."

"Dear sis,

I hope this letter finds you in good health. The mission is going well enough. Twelve bases down and no casualties. So that's a win in my book. God, I thought things would be easier, but they aren't. I'm glad Bucky's here. It's like having him here keeps my feet on the ground. He treats me the same, no matter what and I can't thank him enough for it. The only person missing here is you, but I am thankful to Stark for taking you while me and Buck are here. Bucky says hi by the way. And also to remember the left cross he taught you in case Stark tries to get handsy. 

Oh, and the rest of the commandos told me to say hi too. They are constantly asking me about you, all except Dugan of course, but Dugan's Dugan. Falsworth actually asked me if you like to drink tea. He seemed pleased when I said yes. Peggy on the other hand has mentioned wanting to look at your paintings. She's an amazing woman, that Peggy Carter.

How are you doing there? Do you need anything? Like more paints or new brushes? Well, I have to go now, so I love you sis. And I miss you so much. 

Your brother,  
Steven Rogers

p.s. and your brother's amazingly handsome friend, James "Bucky" Barnes.  
p.s.s. I didn't know he wrote that until I read back over it, the jerk.  
p.s.s.s. punk."

Lyla dissolved in laughter.

"Those lovable dorks."

Mrs. Jarvis's laugh filled her ears.

"Do they do that all the time?"

"It was usually Bucky writing the letters and Steve would read them to me. Then the whole program that turned him in..."

"Into Captain America?"

"Yes. That still doesn't stop me from worrying myself sick about him, about Bucky, and-"

"Your mystery man?"

She put her hands over her hot cheeks.

"Oh, dear, I didn't mean to embarrass you. Here lets see what he has to say. Alright?"

Lyla nodded, a soft smile on her face.There was a rustling of paper and again she could smell the faint aroma of cigar smoke in the air.

"To Lyla,"

"Still no 'dear' I see...well, we will just have to give him another chance for it in the next letter."

"Ana?"

"Oh, alright."

"I hope you are healthy and safe when this letter reaches you. I will admit to being a bit blue and it cheered me up to see your name on that letter. You made me smile, dove. Thank you. The rest of my squad says hi. They keep wondering who the gal is that is making their gruff friend smile so much. I think I'll keep you to myself a little while longer. Let them stew.

 

I do know your brother. The all American Captain America, but I just call him Cap or Steve. He's a good leader and a good man. Proud to be following him in this battle. Bucky's a good guy too, but a bot mouthy at times, you know. Likes to shoot the breeze but tends to get his job done when he needs too. I'm sorry that you had to go through that ordeal, losing your sight like you did, but I'm glad you had your brother and Barnes there.

I never really talk about my life before getting involved in the 107th, but I was in the circus as a strongman. Yeah, you read correctly. I was a strongman. So, I know firsthand how cruel people can be to those they don't understand. The ones I usually worked with were the sideshow people. I don't like calling them freaks, because they're not. They're still people like you and me, they bleed the same color of blood, they laugh, they love the same. They're just shaped differently.

I'm glad you liked the paints and brushes, and the flowers. I didn't know Lilies were your favorite. I'm glad they are though. I saw them in the shop and just knew they were for you. They reminded me of your pale skin and your beautiful eyes. Don't tell the guys, but you're turning me into a big sap here, little dove."

"Oh this man is smitten, Lyla. Don't let this one go."

"He is a sweet man, isn't he?"

"Yes. Well let's continue on, shall we?"

"I'm sorry for all the secrecy with my name, dove, its just that I guess I was nervous. I get shot at nearly every day and just writing to you is what makes me nervous, and happy, and twists my stomach into knots at the same time. Tell you what, we'll turn this into a game, alright? I give you my first name and the initials of the rest of my name and you have to guess the rest, okay? You can just add a list of possible names to the back of your next letter and I'll answer in my next letter. And we'll have to come up with a prize for when you figure it out, which I'm sure you will. You're one of the smartest gals I have ever met and the most stunningly beautiful one I had ever met too. 

So until your next letter,  
Your guy,  
Timothy A.C.D."

With the last words, Ana pressed the letter into her hands and she held it up to her nose and inhaled.

She was right. 

Cigar smoke. Sweet, spicy, and bitter.

She was starting to become addicted to the smell.

'Timothy.'

Lyla's face felt hot again and there was a flutter in her chest. Whoever this man was, he was so sweet and kind.

"His name is Timothy." 

Ana laughed, "A nice normal name for a strongman. A strongman Lyla! That means he's tall and all muscly. Hmm..."

"Ana!" Lyla yelled shocked at her friends tone.

"Hah! You are beet red right now. So you are thinking the same thing I am?"

"W-what?!" Her voice sounded unusually high at the moment. Her mind was racing, thinking about all the sweet words Timothy wrote her.

'A strongman...'

"We need to write him back, of course. Wait, why are you even redder now?"

Lyla giggled. "Ana, you are horrible!"

"Oh you thought I meant...oh haha! It seems your Timothy isn't the only one smitten now."

"Let's get the letter written, alright? I also need help coming up with names for the other initials."

There was a rustle of fabric and footsteps as Ana walked to the bureau.Lyla could hear drawers being pulled out and paper rustling.

"So, 'little dove' what do we start with first? Letter or list?"

The young woman smiled. "Letter, of course." 

"Dear Timothy..."


	5. Confessions of a Different Kind

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> “One of the most important things you can do on this earth is to let people know they are not alone.”  
> ― Shannon L. Alder

'What other name starts with 'D'?'

"Wait, my brother's letter, the one that came with Timothy's last one?"

"What of it?"

"Stevie mentioned a few names in that letter, can you read them off to me again?"

"Whatever for?"

"I need another name that starts with 'D' and I thought there was a name in there."

There was the rustling of paper as Ana looked for it.

"Here it is."

"Well?"

"Ahh, yes, there is a name starting with a 'D' in here. A 'Dugan'"

Lyla thought to herself, 'it couldn't be, could it?'

'It was just a coincidence, right?'

"Put it on the list or I'll be here for hours trying to come up with another name that starts with 'D'."

"Alright, done. Is there anything else you need?"

Lyla smiled to herself.

"One more thing...but I think Mr. Jarvis would be better suited to this task."

"Oh, and why is that?"

"Because its a gift for Timothy."

"Oh, sending him a care package then?"

"I thought it would be nice. I mean he is in the same company as Steve and Bucky, so three birds one stone."

"Good thinking. Now what were you planning on getting them?"

"I was thinking some candies, a few books, and some cigars for Timothy."

"Cigars?"

"I could smell it on the paper. That and gun oil."

"That's definitely a perk to being blind."

"Yes, at times it is, but other times, not so much."

"Ahh, doing laundry I suppose?"

"The first time was so over-whelming that I had to stuff tissues in my nose." Lyla laughed.

Ana couldn't help but join in her laugh before she stilled. "Wait a minute. I have an idea. Where's your perfume?"

"What?"

"Its something my mother told me about. We'll get a piece of cloth and soak it in your perfume and send it in with the letter."

Lyla blushed and shook her head.

"Well, why not. He likes you, right? And you like the man too, don't you?"

She nodded.

"Then show him that you do."

/ ~ / ~ / ~ /

Dugan rolled his still healing shoulder. The cold did little to help the dull ache, especially when they were constantly on the move.

He was elbowed and looked over to see Monty right next to him.

"So, have you taken my advice yet?" "For what?"

"The little dove?"

"Oh."

"'Oh', indeed. So what happened?"

Dugan let out a frustrated sigh and patted his pocket.

"She wrote me back. And she wants us to continue to write to each other."

Monty gaped at him. "You bloody brilliant lug you. How did you pull that one off?"

"I just went with my gut."

"You asked Stark, didn't you?"

Timothy glared at him.

"Only to get the letter and gifts to her without my name being on them. The gifts were all my choosing."

"Gifts? How many did you send her?"

Dugan looked uncomfortable.

"I sent her three. Paint, brushes and flowers."

Monty just shook his head at him and smiled.

"Well, who would of thought the big man would be such a romantic?"

"Shut up. You know, my gun's not in pieces this time, Monty."

"Alright, alright, you're secret is safe with me."

"What secret is that?"

They both stopped in their tracks and turned to face their C.O.

Steve Rogers was standing there behind them thoroughly confused.

He held up his hands, "Don't worry about it. Whatever it is can't be that bad, can it?"

With a smile, Monty elbowed Dugan again, causing the man to lightly punch his shoulder.

"Shut up."

"I didn't say anything."

"Yeah, but you sure were implying it."

"Friendlys ahead!" Bucky yelled back.

That meant only one thing. They were back at base.

Dugan grinned and patted his vest pocket again.

'Let's go check the mail.'

/ ~ / ~ / ~ / She sent another letter, but this one had some weight to it, which left him confused. But what left him even more confused was the large box that the Cap was carrying.Whatever it was had him smiling ear to ear."Men, we got a gift.""From who?"

"My sister, Lyla. She thought we could use a little cheering up so she sent us some goodies. She said that she didn't know what to get everyone, so she sent a little of everything."

He set the box on the ground and opened it with little flourish. 

Inside there was a huge bag of candy, a small selection of books, some more paper and pencils, even a tin of tea for Monty, and-He smiled then laughed. 'Lyla, you beautiful dove, you.

She had sent cigars.

If she kept this up, he was going to be well on his way to never letting her go.

Never.

/ ~ / ~ / ~ /

A few hours later found Dugan sitting outside the large tent that held their cots, smoking one of the new cigars Lyla sent.

He gently opened the letter and immediately a soft flowery scent hit his nose. So he quickly plucked the cigar from his mouth and tapped the ember out before tucking it into his pocket.

'What is that smell?'

He tipped the envelope over and a small piece of cloth fell out. Dugan lifted it to his nose and inhaled deeply.

When he realized what it was, his heart stuttered.

It was perfume. Her perfume. Vanilla and honeysuckle.

His eyes closed and he breathed in again. There was a noise and he quickly shoved the cloth in the same pocket with the other letter just before Bucky came into view.

"Dugan."

"Barnes."

"Whatcha doing over here? Gabe is reading The Hobbit right now. You have got to hear his voices for each of the characters. He's gaining quite a crowd."

"I'm enjoying the peace and quiet right now. Maybe later."

"Got another letter from your girl, didn't you?"

Timothy didn't answer, instead choosing to pull his cigar back out and place it between his teeth.

Bucky laughed."You're not still sore about that teasing last time, are you? I said I'm sorry."

A hand patted his shoulder and he looked up and saw the smile was gone from Bucky's face.

"I mean it, Dugan. I'm happy for you. Hell, its difficult enough to be here with someone waiting for you back home, but on your own, even damn harder."

Dugan waved him off.

"Stop with the mush, Barnes."

The younger man laughed.

"There's the same old Dugan. Glad to see that gal hasn't changed you too much. I'll leave you alone with your letter okay?"

Bucky waved as he walked away but he caught the faint whiff of vanilla.

And a funny thought hit him.

'Why do I smell Lyla's perfume around him?"

He shook the thought from his head with a laugh.

'Its probably all over the care package she sent us.'

Dugan inhaled deeply before taking Lyla's letter out.

"Dear Timothy,"

He smiled wide.

The only thing that would make him feel better at seeing his name in her letter, would be for her to actually say it to him. That same heat as before knotted in his stomach again.

"I hope this finds you in good health. I was glad to hear that you smiled. And I was glad to be the cause of it as well. You are a mystery Timothy, but I will find out who you are."

He laughed, "I don't doubt it dove."

"I hope that you liked the cigars. I had to send them in the care package with the other things. I thought since you wanted to keep me to yourself a little longer, you wouldn't mind."

Again Dugan laughed.

'This woman knows me too well already.'

"I was surprised when I heard about the circus. A good surprised, that is. I remember one time Bucky and Steve saved up money to take me to the circus the year I turned 13. Even with all the loud sounds, I enjoyed myself immensely. They even made a special exception for me and allowed me to pet the horses and even give a peanut to one of the elephants. But the part I loved the most was the sideshow. When the performers realized I was blind, they pulled me onstage and made me an impromptu part of their act. Since I was still so small of course. And do you know what act I joined for an hour that day? The strongman. He lifted me up so I was sitting on his shoulder. I felt like I was flying. For a time there, I had almost forgotten I was blind. The crowd all cheered and clapped when it was all done but one man had to gall to say that I was very brave to go up there with those people. I told the man, that those people, those complete strangers showed more kindness to a blind girl in one hour than she had seen in years, excluding her brother and his best friend. So yes, I was very pleasantly surprised and happy to hear of your previous profession."

"I want you to know that it wasn't originally my idea to send the sample of my perfume, but Ana, Mrs. Jarvis insisted that I send you something personal. The fabric that is soaked in it is actually a piece of fabric I was going to use to make a dress for myself but that's not as important as the perfume. It was my mother's. It was the first thing Dad bought for her when they got married. I always remember her hugging me and the scent of vanilla and honeysuckle would envelop me. Mom died six years after I lost my sight. So I wear it only on very special occasions since its the last bottle. I would definitely say you are a special occasion, Timothy."

Timothy let out a shaky breath, wiped his face, and continued reading with shaky hands.

"I didn't say the previous things to make you sad, but just to share to story of me before we wrote each other. Don't feel like you are alone, Tim because from now on you have me.

Your girl,  
Lyla"

Dugan was breathing heavily.

'That's it. This woman has ruined me for life.'

He flipped the paper over and laughed whole-heartedly at what he found.

"You didn't think I would honestly forget our little game, did you? I love a challenge so I thought I would choose 5 names per letter just to start out with. If none of them are correct, then you have to give me the next letter in each name. Alright?  
Names starting with A:  
Arthur  
Alvin  
Albert  
Avery  
Alexander"

Dugan shook his head. 'Where did she get Avery from?'

"Names starting with C:  
Cyril  
Cecil  
Christopher  
Charles  
Corey"

'Cyril? Cecil? Good God, do people actually use these names?'

"Names starting with D:  
Daniel  
Dylan  
Dale  
Donald  
Dugan"

His hands shook at the last name written. 'How did-?'

He shook his head.

"Its probably just a coincidence. That's what it is." 

Dugan needed to calm his thoughts before he wrote Lyla back.

So he put the cigar back in his pocket and pulled the piece of cloth back out and inhaled deeply. With the heady scent of the vanilla/honeysuckle perfume in his nose, his thumping heart calmed.

'Lyla...'


	6. Interlude

"So how many letters have they sent back and forth?"

"This will be the third round of letters, sir."

"So you're telling me that she still doesn't know who it is, just that the first name is Timothy?"

"Yes sir."

"That idiot."

"Sir?"

"Jarvis, can you call and make sure my plane is fueled and ready to go in a few hours?"

"Umm, y-es? Might I ask why, sir?"

"I'm going to help things along."

Jarvis was thoroughly confused by his employer's words.

"Sir, whatever are you talking about?"

"Alright, so you know this guy that's sending Lyla all those letters?"

"Yes, well, only his first name and of course the initials of his middle and last names."

Howard shook his head.

"I know who it is? And he's an idiot."

Jarvis was intrigued and couldn't stop himself from speaking.

"Sir, just who is it?"

"Timothy Aloysius Cadwallader Dugan."

"Who?"

"Really Jarvis? He's otherwise known as Dum Dum Dugan."

"Oh...oh dear."

"Yeah. With how he was staring slack-jawed and starry-eyed at her the night they first met, I had a feeling he was hooked good and tight. I'm surprised Steve didn't notice but then again, he's not very good with women himself."

"Of-of course, sir, but Dum Dum Dugan? I mean, he's sent gifts and my wife mentions that he is quite the writer."

"I know. Surprised me too. I mean, flowers and paints, and romantic letters...who would've thought it?"

"It could considered quite alarming to others but not me. I do work for you after all."

"Funny, very funny. Don't forget the plane, okay Jarvis?"

"Yes sir. It will be fueled and ready to go in three hours. I'll make sure of it."

When Jarvis left, Howard picked up the phone and dialed.

When the other line picked up, he smiled.

"General Phillips! How nice to hear your voice."

"No, nothings wrong."

"I don't-oh, alright, I have a little favor to ask."

/ ~ / ~ / ~ /

Lyla none too gently put the brush she was holding back into the already dirty water placed at her side and sighed.

'This is the third time that my hands have started shaking like crazy.'

"Get yourself together, Lyla. You're just painting."

'But you're not, are you? You can't wait for another letter from Timothy.' Her conscious supplied.

She groaned.

In her frustrated state she didn't hear the door open and footsteps make their way to her.

"So whatcha painting?"

She screamed and turned, smacking Howard Stark across the face.

"Ow! Whoa, hold on a minute! Its me, Howard Stark, remember? I live here too, you know."

"Oh, Mr. Stark. I'm so sorry. I didn't hear you come in."

"Yeah, I noticed. You know, you have a mean hit."

She giggled.

"Bucky taught me how to throw a punch. He didn't want me to be completely without protection."

"Good for him."

"What are you doing in here?"

He sounded surprised when he replied.

"I wanted to see your artwork and I have to say this is amazing. How do you get the lines so..so..."

"Straight?" She finished.

"I start out using a canvas primer, like gesso, and once it dries, I use a little awl to scratch the lines in. Then I use those as guides for the paint strokes."

"Genius. I bet you could get a lot of money selling them."

"No. I won't ever sell them. Give them away, yes, but never sell."

"Why is that?"

"It would make my hobby, what I love doing, turn into work, then there would be no relaxing and no fun involved. Just deadlines."

"I see your point."

Lyla had a feeling Stark was not there to just talk about paintings. There was something else.

"What else?"

"What?"

"You didn't just come here to discuss my paintings, Mr. Stark. What else?"

He clapped his hands.

"I was wondering if you would want a little break from the mansion. A little vacation away."

She shook her head, exasperated.

"I can't just up and go off with you vacationing, Mr. Stark. I have important things to do."

"Like what? Waiting for another letter from your mystery man?"

She was shocked.

"You know about that?"

"Well, this is my house."

"So why a vacation? If you know about the letters then you know I can't just up and leave."

He laughed.

"Sweetheart, how would you like to hand-deliver your next letter?"

'Oh...ohh.'

Her heart hammered in her chest.

/ ~ / ~ / ~ /

It felt like the last few days have flown by to Dugan.

It was a tricky day today as he stood on the edge of a cliff overlooking train tracks.

Their mission: Capture Zola. The right hand man of Johann Schmidt himself.

They had to wait for the train to come through and then...well, he's glad he wasn't on the team assaulting the train.

He looked down the steep cliff and whistled.

'That's a hell of a drop.'

Cap and Barnes were in front of him, reminiscing about some ride they got sick on.

Dugan only shook his head at their banter.

Gabe and Morita were on the radio behind him, hijacking Hydra transmissions, and double checking their info. It would be pointless to zip-line to the train if Zola wasn't on it. Monty of course was watching the tracks through his binoculars, to give a heads up on when the train was approaching.

But he had a funny feeling that something bad was going to happen. He had felt the same when they had been captured at Azzano, but this time, they had the Cap there, so he shook it off.

"So I never did ask about that last letter you got."

Dugan groaned, turning to face Barnes.

"My girl is none of your business, Barnes."

"I know, I know. I was just thinking about something."

Steve smiled, "What now Buck?"

"If she continues to make Dugan smile like she has been, we just might have make her a honorary member of the commandos."

Dugan laughed.

"She would probably like that."

Gabe's voice cut through the happy air. "Cap, we got a hit. Zola is on the train. Hydra command just gave him permission to open up the throttle."

"It's moving like the devil's behind it."

Dugan smiled.

"I thought the devil was on board?"

Steve placed his shield on his back and placed the zip device on the line.

"Stick close. We've only got a small window to get on that train or we're bugs on a windshield."

"Better get going bugs!" He joked, trying to lighten the tense mood that fell on them.

Then Frenchie gave a signal and Cap pushed off, followed shortly by Barnes and then Gabe.

"Good hunting, boys."

He waited with bated breath until Monty said the magic words.

"They made it! Good job, lads!"

Timothy motioned to the other commandos.

"Pack up. We've got to get moving if we want to make it to the rendezvous point."

He turned back to the now empty tracks, that bad feeling washed over him and this time it wouldn't leave.

/ ~ / ~ / ~ /

When they finally arrived at the rendezvous they of course found Cap, Gabe, and Zola, but no Bucky.

A strange feeling hit him hard in the chest.

'No...not the kid.'

He hesitantly asked, "Where's Barnes?"

Then Steve looked up and all Dugan could see was a scared, heart-broken little kid and he knew.

Bucky was gone.

'Damn Hydra to hell.'


	7. Crash & Burn

The night after Bucky fell saw all the commandos uprooting themselves and heading back to London.

Yes, one of their own had fallen but they still had a mission to complete.

To deliver Zola to their headquarters and to Colonel Phillips.

'Plus', Dugan thought, 'Barnes would get all 10 shades of angry on us if we didn't do our job.'

To anyone else it would look like he was cold, unfeeling, but he had to keep strong now, for the Captain.

Those two had grown up together, been through hell together, and now their duo was down to one. And it changed Steve. It left a hole in him where innocence used to be.

He was still a good leader, a great man, but there was no more laughter, no more smiles, just business now and Dugan understood. All the commandos did.

Hydra had made the biggest mistake ever in the history of mistake-making.

The Captain wasn't going to just stop Hydra now, he was going to destroy them and it made his head hurt at the thought.

There was a rage in Steve's eyes now, a bloodlust that wasn't there before and it honestly scared him.

He was more scared for Lyla.

This was her brother and he was slipping away from them all, little by little.

And he didn't know how to stop it.

He thought back to that night when he first saw her, saw how close her and her brother were.

'If only Lyla were here now. She might have been able to help.'

Dugan placed a hand over the pocket holding Lyla's letters. He had read them over and over again whenever he needed to remind himself that this war wasn't hopeless, that he himself wasn't hopeless.

/ ~ / ~ / ~ /

The car jostled and bumped about as they were driven towards the small house Howard insisted they stay in during their visit.

"So tell me again, why we are in London?"

"This is where they are stationed currently. They were given a week furlough after...after all the hard word they've done."

Something about Stark's tone made her reach out, "What's wrong?"

Howard grabbed her hand and place it in the bend of his arm.

"Nothing. I'm just glad to help out a friend."

"We're friends now?"

"Of course. Tess and Jarvis can't stop talking about you, you know. I think those two like you. If you didn't already have this Timothy, I would've been trying everything to make you stay with me forever."

Lyla could feel her cheeks grow warm.

He laughed, "Don't worry. I know when I'm well and truly beaten, Lyla, but that doesn't mean we can't be friends, right?"

She smiled, "Right. You know, I never really got to thank you for this. For everything actually. I can't ever repay the kindness I have been shown these last few months."

"Tell you what, you do a painting for me and we'll call it even, okay?"

Lyla laughed.

"You, Mr. Stark, have a deal."

The car slowly came to a stop and Howard patted her hand.

"Its Howard now, sweetheart. All my friends call me Howard. Now lets go find your guy, okay?"

/ ~ / ~ / ~ /

Steve was going over maps in the main room and Dugan was sitting at a table not far from him, unfortunately going through some files.

He hated files and his hands itched to do something else, for either combat, or to hold one of Lyla's letters, or to press the cloth bearign her perfume to his nose for the hundredth time.

Oh, did he mention he hates files? Hates them. Hell he'd use them for target practice if he didn't know they were so important.

He was broken out of his internal grumbling by Peggy jogging into the room. She looked excited and upset all at once. It was a strange mix.

"Steve."

The captain looked up at her and noticed the state she was in.

"Peggy, what is it?"

"Well..its...just follow me."

Dugan cocked an eyebrow at that.

'Well that was a first.'

Peggy usually doesn't trip over her words like that.

Whatever it was, it was throwing her for a loop.

"Dugan?"

He nodded, getting to his feet, and followed the captain out into the main room.

Peggy smiled back at them when they reached the doors.

"Well, go in."

Steve took a step in and just stopped and stared.

Dugan tapped him on the shoulder.

"What is it, Cap?"

When Steve locked eyes with him, Dugan was shocked at the tears he saw.

The captain quickly strode forward, the biggest grin on his face.

He was confused as he followed him through the door and all at once his heart thundered in his chest at what he found.

There, being wrapped in her brother's arms, was Lyla and god was she just as beautiful as he remembered.

Steve set her down and brushed her hair away from her face. "Lyla! How?"

Stark held up a hand. "Uh, that would be my doing."

Dugan shook his head at Stark.

'Of course it was.'

"Thank you Stark."

"Who's all here? I heard another pair of footsteps after you."

"It's just me, Ma'am. Dugan."

She smiled brightly.

"Hello."

He smiled despite himself. "Hello."

Then everything went downhill.

Lyla placed a hand on her brother's arm.

"Well, where's Bucky? He gets a hug too you know?"

Dugan's heart sank all the way to his feet.

'Oh, dove.'

She still didn't know.

Steve stilled and stopped speaking.

Lyla was immediately worried and reached out to her brother.

"Stevie, what's wrong?"

He still didn't speak. He just turned and walked away.

Timothy shook his head. He knew that Steve was still hurting and so he did what he had to do.

He walked up to her and gently clasped her hands in his.

She jerked away from him but he followed and grabbed her hands again.

"Easy now, its just me, Dugan, alright?"

"Sorry, I just thought that, well Steve was just right here. Where is he? And why is everyone so quiet?"

"Miss Lyla, I understand your frustration, but something happened. As things usually do in wars and the Cap's hurting right now. That's why he's not talking. So I'm doing the talking for him, is that okay?"

She nodded.

"Now, Howard get a chair for Lyla. I think she better be sitting for this."

Lyla huffed and pulled her hands free.

"Quit stalling, Dugan! What's going on?"

He sighed, smiling sadly.

'Can't beat around the bush with this one. Now out with it.'

"Bucky's gone."

"Well, where did he go? he'll be coming back right?"

"He's not coming back, Lyla."

"What?"

Her voice held disbelief.

He reached for her hands but she took a step back.

"No, no, you're lying."

"I wish I was, but its the truth. He's gone."

All color fled her face, tears welled up in her eyes and her legs wobbled under her.

"No! Not Bucky, please?!"

It hurt him to hear the pain in her voice. She didn't deserve this at all.

'Not my dove.'

Steve took a step forward, "Lyla."

Dugan shook his head and grabbed her shoulders to keep her steady. It was then at his touch she broke apart, falling into his chest with a strangled sob and wrapping her arms around him best she could, grabbing handfuls of his shirt at the back.

Timothy was shocked but all he could do, all he wanted to do in that moment was wrap his arms around her and hold her. She was small, almost as light as a feather, but she fit perfectly against his chest. Like a missing puzzle piece finally found and put back in its place, making him feel whole for the first time in a long time.

He gently patted her back. "Shh. It'll be okay, dove, it'll be okay."

He internally winced. It became so natural to call her dove that it just slipped out.

Peggy gasped at the nickname and gave him a shocked look before looking down at the girl and then back up at him, the question silent in her eyes.

'Is this her?'

He nodded.

'Yes.'

Peggy smiled.

He looked over to where Steve was and found him gone. That made him angry.

He'd take the Cap to task for it later, but right now he could care less.

Right now he was taking care of his girl.


	8. Chapter 8

Through the haze of her tears, she realized that she had her arms wrapped around a man that wasn't her brother, but his noticeably strong arms were lightly wrapped around her. It felt...nice. 

Then she realized that it was Dugan holding her and for such a big man, he was being surprisingly gentle with her.

And when she took in a ragged breath, she could smell the scent of cigar smoke clinging to his shirt.

And was that vanilla?

She internally smacked herself, the vanilla was from her. She was wearing her mother's perfume. She had promised herself that she would wear it when she met Timothy for the first time.

/ ~ / ~ / ~ /

She was in his arms and her hands were digging into his back, grabbing handfuls of his shirt and the scent of vanilla and honeysuckle hit him full force.

He nearly groaned aloud, but didn't, choosing instead to fight the heat that coiled low in his abdomen.

'Get yourself together! Now's not the time for that, idiot.'

After five more torturous minutes, her sobs finally faded into hiccups and sniffles.

He rubbed her back, "Do you want to sit down, Miss Lyla?"

She sniffled again and nodded.

"Alright, let me see where you can go, okay?"

His eyes scanned the room and landed on an MP standing close by. He gave a questioning look to which they pointed to a door behind them.

Dugan nodded his thanks.

"There's a room just over here where you can sit down in private. Do you want me to take you to it?"

He received another nod in answer.

"Lyla, you have to let go of my shirt first."

Her hands quickly unfurled themselves from his shirt and slide away over his ribs. He immediately missed the contact.

When they moved, his hand went to the small of her back to guide her,.

All that time and she still hasn't spoken. The gal that Steve and Bucky and the letters had told him about was vastly different from the woman at his side now.

And he hated it.

She's not supposed to be like this. She's supposed to be smiling and laughing, not crying her little heart out.

He had a sneaking suspicion that her brother was partly to blame because he just up and left her all alone when she needed him more than anything.

They took a few more steps and Dugan talked to her.

"Okay, we have maybe three or four steps left before we hit the door."

She still didn't speak and by now his blood was boiling from his rage at the Captain.

"Okay, hold on, let me get the door opened."

A slight creak and the small metal door opened.

He took her hand gently in his. It was so small and so soft compared to his big bear paws. 

'They're perfect, like her.'

"The door's open now." He gave a gentle tug and she quickly stepped into the room after him.

"Don't worry. You won't fall with me here. If you do I'll catch you first. I promise."

Dugan placed his hands on her shoulders, "Stand right here. I'll bring the chair to you."

There was a small scraping sound and then Lyla felt a chair lightly touch the back of her knees and she sat down slowly.

"Thank you, Dugan."

"It was nothing at all, dove."

He saw her straighten in her seat, "What did you say?"

Dugan swallowed hard.

Give him Hydra soldiers any day and anytime and he could take them all with a hand tied behind his back.

But faced with Lyla, he was already itching to run.

Until he remembered the letters.

'Don't forget that you have friends. Including me.'

'I was glad to hear that you smiled. And that I was the cause of it.'

'I would definitely say you are a special occasion, Timothy.'

'Don't feel like you are alone, Tim because from now on you have me.'

Timothy had made up his mind and so squared his shoulders in preparation.

"If you give me a moment. I have to get something. No one will bother you here, okay?"

"You're coming right back right?"

"I promise."

/ ~ / ~ / ~ /

Steve Rogers was officially a coward, at least in his own eyes.

He couldn't even tell his own sister about Bucky and they had all grown up together. He didn't want to see her cry. Part of him was angry at himself for walking away and part of himself was glad that Dugan was there to do it.

'I only hope you can forgive me.'

"I'm so sorry sis. "

"You're damn right, you're sorry."

Steve turned swiftly and found Dugan at the doorway.

"Where-"

"She's in a private room nearby, sniffling and hardly speaking. She's even got the hiccups from crying so hard."

"I-"

Dugan interrupted as he approached him.

"That is your sister out there. With Bucky gone, its only you and her now. You need each other."

Steve was floored by Dugan's tirade and a little angry as well.

"Wait, why are you giving me the second degree on this?"

Dugan stopped right in front of him and didn't say anything as he bent over the seat and grabbed his vest.

He unbuttoned the front pocket and pulled out the letters that were hidden there. Then with a sigh he handed them to the other man.

"This is why, Steve."

The younger man looked down at the letters in confusion.

"But these are letters from your girl. Why are you handing them to me? Their supposed to be private."

"Open the top one and read it."

"But I-"

"Cap..."

Steve nodded as he place the other letters down on the table, keeping the one indicated.

He pulled the paper from the envelope and unfolded it.

Dugan waited there with baited breath as his friend and C.O. read, watching as his eyes widened in realization.

"This is-" Steve looked up at Dugan in shock, then back down at the letter, "This is from Lyla. But how? Why?"

"Remember that night Howard brought her to the bar to say hi to you?"

Steve nodded.

"I can never forget seeing her walk in on his arm. She was the prettiest gal I had ever seen. Then she smiled and the whole room lit up. And it wasn't until she spoke that I knew I was in trouble. It took a few days for me to work up the courage to want to speak to her. That was when Monty suggested I write to her. I arranged it with Stark to send the letter anonymously so if she didn't write back...no harm done, so to speak."

"You were the one that sent her the paints and brushes, aren't you?"

Timothy nodded, "And a couple dozen lilies too."

Steve shook his head still in shock at what Dugan was saying.

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"You want the truth. I was scared out of my mind."

"Why?"

Dugan took a shaky breath. "Because its Lyla. She's your sister and she's the kindest soul I've ever had the chance to meet. She made me smile and laugh when I didn't much feel like doing it. She gave me hope, Cap. And I'm quite sure I'm in love with her."

Steve's anger dissipated at Dugan's confession and all that was left was confusion.

"Does she know its you?"

The other man only shook his head.

"I planned on telling her in my next letter, even though we haven't finished our game."

"Game?"

"Where she guesses what names my initials stand for. There's a list of names on the back of the last letter she sent me."

Steve opened his mouth, but Dugan answered him quickly. "She already knows my first and last name, but not the two middle ones though, not that they matter right now."

Steve pulled the third letter out and read it, shaking his head and chuckling.

"You turned it into a game?"

"Yes sir. It was a great idea at the time."

"That could be construed as romantic you know?"

Dugan snorted.

"Where's Lyla concerned, I could care less what others think or say."

"As her older brother and your C.O. I could tell you to stay away from her, but I won't. From what I've read from your letters, I know it would hurt the both of you if I did."

It was Timothy's turn to be shocked.

"Wait a minute...does this mean what I think it does?"

"Most of the things she's put in these letters, she hasn't told anyone else but me and Bucky so I know she must like you. Although I don't have to tell you what would happen if you hurt her, do I?"

Dugan shook his head.

Oh he knew. He had seen enough Hydra scum go flying from a single punch alone. Even more when his shield was involved.

He straightened up and locked eyes with Cap.

"If I hurt her at all, I'd let you."

Steve reached a hand out.

"Then good luck Tim."

Dugan was quick to shake his hand, grinning like a fool.

/ ~ / ~ / ~ /

Lyla's mind was racing.

Dugan had called her Dove.

Only Timothy called her that. At least in his letters to her.

Had he been telling the others about her?

She felt her cheeks warm at the thought.

But that still didn't explain why he smelt like cigar smoke.

Then she remembered the package she sent all of them.

'Of course, they all would've grabbed one to smoke. I sure sent enough of them.'

It was then she heard footsteps outside the door where she was sitting and she stilled.

The door opened.

"Miss Lyla?"

It was Dugan.

"Dugan?"

"Yes, ma'am. I have something to say to you and I'd like you to listen. Please?"

Lyla was shocked at the nervous tone to his voice.

A big man like Dugan and he was nervous. Around her!

"What is it? Are you okay?"

"Please, just listen, okay?"

She nodded.

Then she heard the rustling of paper and then Dugan took a deep breath.

"Dear Lyla,"

She gasped.

"I am writing this letter today, hoping that when it finds you, you are healthy and happy. I have been thinking a lot about you lately. Especially the first day we met. Yes, we have met before we started this correspondence between us. Let me tell you about that day, maybe then you'll know who I am. I was there in the bar that day Howard Stark walked in with you on his arm. I about nearly dropped my drink in my lap when I first saw you. I'll admit here in this letter that I was immediately jealous of him because he had the most beautiful gal on his arm. I didn't know then from looking at you that you were blind, I didn't realize that until your brother walked you over to our table. You tripped and almost fell over, but I grabbed your shoulder and you smiled at me. When you smiled the whole room lit up and I nearly forgot where I was. You had me so flustered that I tipped my hat to you. Tipped my hat. I smacked myself for that."

Lyla giggled.

The giggle and the smile he saw on her face gave him courage and he continued.

"Then you spoke and I knew I was in trouble. Your being blind had nothing to do with my choice to write you. I thought you were perfect, I still do. I braved going to a gift shop and a flower shop because I wanted to make you smile. I never want to see a frown on that face of yours, or tears for that matter. That's why it hurts to do this. I can't write down how sorry I am, but I'm still sorry. Bucky's gone. We were on a mission to acquire a scientist to interrogate and he fell. He didn't survive. He was a good man, a even better man for how he treated you growing up. I'll never forget him and you shouldn't either. Because when you forget someone that's when they win. Don't let that happen, dove."

She was sniffling again.

'Don't start crying now, dove.'

"You are the kindest and most beautiful soul I have ever had the chance of meeting. It was unexpected the impact you have had on my life but I'm not complaining. You should know that the letters you sent me, I still take them out and re-read them every chance I get. You make me smile and laugh even when I don't much feel like doing it. You give me hope, Lyla, even at this hopeless time. I don't know what this between us, but I can only guess that this is the feeling you get when your falling in love with someone.

 

Your guy,

Timothy Aloysius Cadwallader Dugan"

Her sniffles turned to soft cries.

"Don't cry little dove. It's okay."

She looked up at him with tears in her sightless eyes.

"You're Timothy?"

"Yes I am."

The smile she gave him right then sent his heart stuttering in his chest.

Even with tears streaming down her face, she was beautiful.

"Hi."

"Hi."

She reached a hand out to him which he took helping her to stand up.

When she was standing she moved forward and wrapped her arms around his waist.

He smiled and folded his arms around her.

Her voice was muffled against his chest. "I'm only a little surprised, you know."

"Oh?"

"Yes. I think a part of me already knew. Plus, you smell like cigars and gun oil. I smelled the same things on your first letter."

He laughed, lightly squeezing her.

"You are one of a kind, you know that."

She snuggled her face into his chest.

"Chinn mé ar deireadh tú."

He looked down at her head, smiling.

"Now, what does that one mean?"

She laughed softly.

"It means 'I finally found you'."


	9. Through My Finger Tips

She took a step back and placed a hand on his chest.

"You know, I still don't know what you look like."

Dugan was confused.

"How-"

She giggled.

"Blind people use their hands to see a person's face."

"Oh."

'Oh...' He gulped at the thought of her hands on his skin.

"Okay, you are going to have to sit down."

"Why?"

She lightly smacked him.

"I'm only 5 foot 3, Tim. How tall are you?"

"Six foot even."

"See, tall. My arms will hurt if I have to hold them up to touch your face."

He chuckled.

"Well, then I guess I better sit down for the lady, huh?"

She giggled again.

Dugan stepped around her, keeping a hand on her shoulder so she would know where he was. Then when he sat down, he moved to grasp her hand and help her turn around.

"I'm sitting down, now what?"

"You are going to have to guide my hands to your face, okay?"

"Alright."

He took her soft hands in his and gently tugged her forward, until she was standing a foot away from him, thighs touching his knees.

He swallowed hard.

Lyla touched his face and then jerked them back.

"You have a moustache?"

He couldn't help it, he threw back his head and laughed loudly.

Dugan had completely forgotten to tell her that.

"I'm sorry to laugh. I just realized I had forgot to tell you about it."

"I didn't ask."

"You don't mind it?" He questioned her.

Her fingers smoothed over his moustache, lightly grazing his lips, and sending a jolt of heat through him.

"Not at all."

Her mind was racing with thoughts.

'I wonder what it would feel like kissing him...'

He watched her shake her head, a smile on his face.

"So, what are you thinking?"

She jumped.

"Oh, uh, nothing. It's...it's a pleasant surprise that's all."

He chuckled, "Naughty thoughts?"

She smacked him.

"Oh stop it, you! And stay still."

Her fingers lightly traced over his face, smoothing over his forehead and down his nose and then across his cheeks and along his jaw.

He swallowed hard. It felt intimate with her this close to him, her thighs touching his knees, her sweet breath in his face, and every electric touch of her fingers on his skin turned it from intimate to damn near sensual. It caused a heat to spread through his limbs and coil tightly in his abdomen with a dull ache. He hadn't even kissed her yet and he was already very much aroused by just her touch alone.

'Damn.'

She smiled and then gently tapped his temples, oblivious to his inner turmoil.

"Eye color?"

"Uhh...Blue."

"Dark or light blue?"

"Light blue."

She nodded, "Thank you."

Then she moved her hands up to his head and found his hat.

She shook her head, giggling. "You wear a hat?"

"Its a bowler hat."

"I like it."

He grinned, "Glad you do, dove."

Then she ran her fingers through his hair and he couldn't stop the groan that left him.

'Good lord that felt good.'

It startled her, "Oh! Um, are you okay?"

"Just fine, dove. Just feels nice."

He noticed the pink tinge to her cheeks. She was blushing.

"What color is your hair?"

He smiled, "Uh, blonde."

"Light or dark blonde."

"I would say dark."

Lyla couldn't keep her hands from his hair. It was soft yes, but when he groaned, it sent a thrill through her. The room suddenly felt warm, too warm.

'I caused that noise.'

"Lyla?"

He watched the blush deepen and chuckled, "Thinking those naughty thoughts again, are you?"

The only answer he got were fingers tracing his lips and he stilled.

There was a soft look on her face as she leaned closer.

"I'm only thinking that I would like you to kiss me."

Timothy's hands shook as one tangled into her hair and slowly drug her forward to stand between his legs. His free hand gently traced her cheek and down her throat.

She gasped at the contact.

"Anything for you, dove."

Their lips gently touched at first. Teasing, testing each other with light brushes and soft nibbles.

She pulled back from him a bit and licked her lips. Her fingers were switching between running through his hair and tracing his ears to trailing under the collar of his shirt and lightly scratching his back.

He groaned, "Lyla..."

Then her fingers were pulling him forward and with a soft noise, her lips gently pressed against his again and he broke.

One arm wrapped around her waist, lifting her body firmly against his and his other arm wrapped around her shoulders, the hand tangling in her long hair pressing their lips together firmly and he devoured her lips in a nearly bruising kiss.

Lyla couldn't think.

'Oh. Oh my.'

Her hands fled his hair and wrapped around his shoulders, holding onto him as her knees suddenly felt weak.

He definitely knew how to kiss and that moustache...

She moaned softly into his mouth at the feel of his hand gripping the curve of her behind.

It was a fever, she was a fever. Heat burned through his body where she touched him. Her body was soft and pliant against his and her lips...God her lips were like water, cool and refreshing, and he drank like a man dying of thirst. He just couldn't get enough of her. The hand he had wrapped around her waist slide over her backside and he gripped it, wrenching another breathy moan from her lips.

That was when he finally remembered himself and pulled back from her.

She mewled in protest, but he kissed her again, this time soothing her lips with gentle nibbling bites, until finally he stopped altogether.

He whispered against her lips, "Dove, we better stop."

She nodded, "I know. But one more kiss first? Please?"

He groaned and again their lips met in another, softer kiss.

Lyla felt warm all over as he released her from the tight hold he had on her.

She stumbled a bit, but he placed his hands on her hips to steady her and her hands rested on his shoulders, gripping his shirt.

"That was...oh my."

He chuckled. "Yeah, it was."

"A woman could get addicted to being kissed like that."

"Really?"

"Yes, and one more thing..."

"What?"

"Don't you dare ever shave that moustache."

He laughed so hard his shoulders shook.

She was definitely a keeper.

When he finally stopped, he gently brushed a strand of hair from her face, and smiled at her.

"I promise."

/ ~ / ~ / ~ /

Peggy was trying to locate Dugan and having no luck, so she went to Steve.

"Do you know where Dugan is?"

"Dugan?"

"Yes, we have a briefing with Colonel Phillips to plan the attack on Schmidt's base and since Dugan is a part of your team."

"So he needs to be there. He's with my sister right now. There is a small room that he took her to so she could grieve in peace."

Peggy nodded.

"Yes, I know which room. I'll go fetch him."

When she turned to leave the room, Steve's voice stopped her.

"Did you know? About them, I mean?"

She nodded. "I overheard the other commandos ribbing him about a girl he'd taken to calling 'dove'. So when he called her that back there, I naturally put two and two together."

"What...what do you think?"

She smiled softly, "I'm happy for them. I think it's lovely to find someone to call your own during this bloody war. It gives you such hope for the future. Hope, that's the best feeling to have. That's the feeling that pushes you to fight harder."

Steve smiled back.

"You know, it would be fun."

"What would be fun?"

"We could double up and all go dancing together. Even though you'd still have to teach me."

Peggy smiled at him.

"That would be a lovely idea, Steve."

/ ~ / ~ / ~ /

Peggy sauntered into the other room, and located the door in question before walking up to it.

She paused outside and couldn't hear anything. It was completely silent in there.

'Odd.'

Then she opened the door and realized why it was so quiet.

Lyla was wrapped tightly in Dugan's arms...being well and thoroughly kissed.

Her face flushed with heat and she slowly closed the door, making sure not to alert the two to her presence.

She sure didn't want to interrupt them. Not while they were...entangled like that especially with their hands where they were.

Peggy cleared her throat, before barking an order at the MP to leave the room alone before walking away.

"Well, it seems you're going to have to wait a little while longer, Colonel Phillips."

Peggy fanned her face, 'My goodness...'


	10. Plans

They emerged a few minutes later, Lyla clutching his arm, blushing like mad and Dugan placing his hat on his head with a smile.

 

The MPs didn't say anything, but one did smirk and give a wink which caused Dugan to shake his head.

 

He looked back down at Lyla's golden covered head and his chest filled with warmth. She was starting to become the single most important fixture in his life and he knew now that before her, he had been lost. Then when their lips met he had found himself. He had found home.

 

'You are something else, dove.'

 

"We should go find the others. I know your brother wants to talk to you."

 

She scowled and he nearly laughed at how adorable it made her look, but he refrained from it.

 

"Oh I definitely have a few words to say to him myself."

 

Dugan shook his head, chuckling.

 

"I have a feeling that this is going to be a day for the books, huh?"

 

She grinned. "I'm part Irish, Timothy, of course its going to be."

 

He patted her hand on his arm and leaned down and kissed her forehead.

 

"Then lets go find him, dove, because I'm not going to miss this for anything."

 

She laughed and he couldn't help but smile.

/ ~ / ~ / ~ /

"Where is Dugan? He's Captain Rogers' second, he needs to be here for the briefing, Agent Carter. I sent you to find him."

 

Peggy nodded, "Yes, you did, but I found him indisposed at the moment."

 

"Now what the hell does that mean?"

 

Peggy was interrupted from answering when Dugan walked into the room with Lyla, a hand on her low back and the other hand holding hers'.

 

"Dugan, its nice of you to finally join us, but what is this civilian doing here?"

 

Peggy stepped in.

 

"This is Lyla Rogers, Captain Rogers' sister."

 

Colonel Phillips lips thinned in slight annoyance. "Cilvilians cannot be sitting in on an important briefing like this."

 

Lyla shook her head. "You're Colonel Phillips, correct?"

 

"Yes, I am."

 

She smiled brightly, "I want to thank you for giving my brother the chance to serve. I understand it was you who signed off on his slip along with Professor Erskine."

 

Dugan watched with a smirk as Lyla spoke.

 

"As for my being here, you are just going over maps, correct? I'm blind, Colonel. I can't see anything."

 

Phillips shook his head and grinned.

 

"Ms. Rogers, I think my wife would like you."

 

Timothy leaned over and whispered in her ear.

 

"You're amazing, you know that?"

 

She smiled and lifted a hand to turn his face to the side and quickly kissed his cheek.

 

"You're not too bad yourself."

 

Peggy cleared her throat.

 

"Ms. Rogers? You can take a seat next to me."

 

Lyla looked nervous, but she quickly assured her as Dugan helped her in to her seat.

 

"Don't worry. Mr. Dugan will be on the other side of you."

 

The young woman smiled brightly at that and Peggy smiled in return.

 

Timothy took his seat and patted her hand, letting her know he was still there.

 

That was when Steve walked into the room.

 

He was floored to see his sister sitting there inbetween Peggy and Dugan and Dugan looked happy, far too happy for a briefing.

 

Steve sent a questioning look to Peggy who only shook her head, her cheeks suddenly tinged pink. That was an odd sight but not an unpleasant one.

 

His gaze flicked down to her lips and back to her eyes as he thought to himself.

 

'Would she blush like that when being kissed?'

 

He quickly cleared his throat and spoke.

 

"Colonel Phillips."

 

"Captain Rogers."

 

"Did Zola talk?"

 

Phillips smiled, "He squealed like a pig in the July heat. He gave us the location of Schmidt's main base."

 

Dugan snorted at the Colonel's colorful wording while Peggy continued the briefing.

 

"We're going to go in with three teams: Captain, you will take-"

 

"I'll go alone."

 

Lyla gasped, "Steve!"

 

"Its alright, sis. I can handle it. I'll go alone and get inside, Dugan, you, Monty, and Gabe will rappel down coming through the windows here, once the area is secure, Colonel, we'll give you the signal for your team to move in. Our main goal is to secure this Tesseract and get it out of Hydra's hands. Our other top priority is to secure Schmidt. We cannot allow him to escape."

 

Once all was said and plans were finalized, Colonel Phillips stood up and cleared his throat.

 

"That'll be all for this briefing. Be geared up and ready to leave tomorrow at 0900 hours. Lets get this son of a bitch, boys."

 

Lyla was thoroughly confused by everything that was said.

 

'What's a tesseract?'

 

A hand lightly touched her shoulder, instantly calming her and she couldn't stop herself from asking, "What does rappel mean?"

 

"Umm...it means we hook up to ropes and lower ourselves down steep areas, like cliffs or ravines."

 

"Cliffs? Ravines? It sounds dangerous."

 

"I've done it before, dove. Its fine, I promise."

 

She frowned, "Just be careful."

 

Dugan smiled down at her, moving to lightly entwine their fingers together. "I can't guarantee my complete safety, Lyla, but I can promise that I'll try, okay?"

 

"Okay."

 

Steve watched Dugan and Lyla from across the table, smiling at their conversation and their clasped hands.

 

The look Dugan was giving his sister made his chest warm. It reminded him of the looks his parents used to share.

 

'And I'm think I'm falling in love with her.'

 

There was no 'falling' involved. Dugan was already in love.

 

"They are quite adorable, don't you think?" Peggy murmured beside him.

 

Steve's eyes flicked over to hers and nodded.

 

"I don't think I've ever seen him like this. At least not the whole time I've known him."

 

She smiled, "I've heard love can make people do strange things."

 

He swallowed hard at her words, his eyes landed on her lips for a split second before returning to her eyes.

 

"I guess so."

 

"You should go talk to her. I know that you're upset with yourself for leaving her to deal with the news about Barnes." Peggy advised.

 

He agreed. He had basically walked away from her without any preamble.

 

"You're right, Peggy. Thanks."

 

"Its quite alright. although I distinctly remember hearing him give you quite the earful over it already."

 

"You heard that?"

 

She nodded, "Now enough chattering. Go and talk to your sister. That's an order, soldier."

 

He gave a mock salute, "Yes, ma'am."

 

She gave him a soft smile before gathering her files and leaving the room.


	11. Crazy

"So is 0900 hours basically nine o'clock?"

 

"Yes."

 

"Tomorrow morning?"

 

Dugan nodded, but was confused with the path her line of questioning was taking. What was she thinking?

 

"So that means you have nothing to do tonight, right?"

 

'Oh.' He gulped.

 

"Well, yes, but I-"

 

"Well, I had planned on having dinner with Howard and Mr. Jarvis, but I think I'd rather have dinner with you."

 

He chuckled, tracing a finger over the back of the hand he held.

 

She shivered.

 

"You know, you're going to have to stop doing that."

 

Her brow furrowed in confusion, "What?"

 

"Saying things that make me want to kiss you."

 

Her face flushed at his words and her lips curved into a shy smile.

 

"Maybe I want you to kiss me."

 

He closed his eyes and inwardly groaned.

 

"Not here, dove, please?" He pleaded.

 

"I'm not interrupting, am I?" Steve questioned.

 

They both jumped apart. Lyla dropping her hands down into her lap and Dugan fiddling with his hat.

 

Lyla smiled widely, "Steve!"

 

Dugan watched her reach a hand out to Steve, which he took, helping her to her feet.

 

When she was standing, she tugged her brother down into a hug, but before he got his arms around her she hauled off and punched his chest.

 

"That's for just up and leaving me alone! For making Timothy be the one to tell me about Bucky. It should've been you to tell me! It's just us now, Stevie. I lost Bucky, WE lost Bucky, don't make me lose you too." She sobbed, throwing her arms around him.

 

Steve tightened his arms around her, laying his cheek on the top of her head.

 

"I'm so sorry, sis. You're right. I should've told you."

 

"My hand hurts."

 

Steve and Dugan shared a look before both began to chuckle.

 

She gave a frustrated sigh.

 

"You two are going to drive me crazy, you know. 'Buachaillí dÚsachtach.'"

 

Steve dissolved into laughter at Dugan's confused but warm look.

 

"Crazy boys. She called us crazy boys, Dugan."

 

Timothy joined in the laughter. "Smart gal because I'm definitely crazy."

 

'Crazy for her.'

 

Steve released her from his hug and stepped back.

 

"I didn't get the chance to ask you, but where are you staying sis?"

 

"Howard said he hated the cooped up feeling of being in a hotel room. So he rented an entire house to stay in."

 

She shook his head, "I would've been just fine in a hotel room but he insisted."

 

"Which reminds me," she smoothed out her dress, "You, Peggy, and Timothy are coming there to have dinner tonight. I'll dare say, you all haven't had a homecooked meal in a while."

 

"That would be great, sis. Please tell me you're making what I think you're making?"

 

She giggled, "Yes, I'm making mom's bread and butter pudding."

 

Timothy was confused, she could cook?

 

"Wait. I'm missing something here. Did you say you're baking something?"

 

She tilted her head, her sightless gaze unknowingly fixed on his jaw.

 

"I can bake. Steve or Bucky usually set the ingredients out for me to mix together and then they put it in the oven for me."

 

"It helps her have a sense of independence without worrying about her getting hurt."

 

He was stunned, "That's genius, you know?"

 

Steve rubbed the back of his neck, "I just wanted my sister to be happy. I still do."

 

She clapped her hands, "So what time should we do this? I already have the ingredients for everything. I just need Mr. Jarvis to start everything else. He was planning on teaching me how to make what he called a 'proper' pot pie if you can believe that."

 

"Well, we gotta clean up first, sis. And I' still gotta go ask Peggy too. So is eight alright?" He gave a side glance to Dugan who answered back with a nod.

 

'It wouldn't do to show up to dinner with your girl, smelling horrible.'

 

Lyla grinned. "That'll be fine. It'll give me time to freshen up too."

 

"Well lets get you to the car, okay?"

 

She reached out a hand and Steve nodded to Dugan, letting him gently grasp it.

 

"Timothy?"

 

"How'd you know it was me?"

 

"You're hands are rougher than my brother's"

 

He tugged her closer and wrapped her arm around his, "I still can't get over how you can do that. It's a skill."

 

She laughed prettily, "A necessary skill, like I've showed you before. I have to see with my hands."

 

That made Steve give him a questioning glance.

 

"And before you start on him Steve, because I can feel you glaring at him, I was just seeing his face."

 

"That still doesn't fail to scare the wits out of me, Lyla."

 

"I know, that's why I do it." She snickered.

 

Dugan chortled, "Before you scare your brother further, we better get you to the car. Who knows when Stark's going to leave his lab."

 

"He better, or I had Jarvis promise not to leave him any food. That man needs to keep food on his list of piorities."

 

"You're devious, woman. Devious."

 

She gave a little curtsey, "Thank you."

 

/ ~ / ~ / ~ /

They stopped right in front of the car, the driver was leaned against it, reading a newspaper.

 

"Mr. Jarvis?"

 

The man startled so bad, he nearly fell over.

 

"Ms. Lyla! I'm afraid you gave me quite a start."

 

"Sorry. I would like to go back to the house now, please?"

 

"Of course, miss. And who is this with you?" He questioned as he moved to open the passenger door.

 

"This is Timothy Dugan, Tim this is Edwin Jarvis, Mr. Stark's righthand man."

 

"Butler, miss, I'm his butler."

 

Jarvis head out a hand which Timothy shook.

 

She shook her head, "It feels strange to call you that."

 

Dugan saw Jarvis shrug, "Its only the truth, miss."

 

Lyla patted his arm and he moved to help her into the car.

 

"Watch your head, there's the roof right there." He smacked it for good measure.

 

When she was safely in the vehicle, she smiled sweetly at him.

 

"Watch your hands." He instructed as he closed the door.

 

He leaned into the window, grabbing the hand that reached out and placed it on his cheek.

 

"Don't forget, eight o'clock, alright?"

 

"Not going to miss it for anything, dove." 

 

He turned his face to her hand and placed a kiss to the palm of her hand then nibbled down her palm to leave a lingering kiss to her wrist. He noticed her cheeks turn a bright red and chuckled. "You've got to stop with those naughty thoughts, sweetheart."

 

"Oh stop it you. They only happen because of you!" She gasped and covered her mouth with both hands.

 

That made his eyes widen in shock and a jolt of desire hit low in his abdomen.

 

"Sweetheart, you-"

 

"Oh I didn't say anything!"

 

"Nothing to be embarassed about, dove. Say what, we'll talk about it after dinner, okay? So put it out of your mind until then."

 

She sighed and gave him a soft smile, her cheeks still pink. "I'll see you at eight then, Timothy. Jarvis, we can go now."

 

"Yes, miss."

 

The car started and Dugan smirked as he pulled back from the car and watched it drive away.

 

He shook his head, slightly nervous and more than a little aroused thinking about discussing those 'naughty thoughts' with Lyla.

 

He shivered. 'Good God that woman is going to ruin me.'


	12. Nervous

"So, you clean up rather nicely, Dugan. What's the occasion?"

Timothy groaned and shook his head.

He was not in the mood for this right now. He was going to be late.

Monty walked up to him and leaned against the wall near the mirror that he was using.

"Oh don't give me that silent treatment now, big man. What has you getting all spiffed up for a night on the town."

Dugan relented, realizing that Monty had in fact helped him and so maybe deserved an explanation.

He smiled at the other man, "If you want to know so badly, I've got a dinner date."

Monty's eye widened, "Tonight? But we leave at 0900 tomorrow morning."

He glared, "Not that type of date, Monty! It's with Lyla."

If he thought the other man was shocked before, now he just looked like a fish out of water, gaping for breath.

"You have a dinner date?"

He nodded.

"With Lyla?"

He rolled his eyes, "What part of that are you having trouble understanding, Monty?"

"It's not that. It's just, " He laughed, clapping a hand on his shoulder, "That's fantastic! So you finally told her who you were, huh?"

"She told me that she already had an inkling that it was me."

"How?"

"I forgot to wash my hands when I wrote that first letter to her. She could smell the gun oil and cigar smoke on the letter. One of the many perks of being blind."

The British man lifted an eyebrow at him, "Many?" 

He shook his head, "Not going to tell you that, Monty. That's private."

Monty threw his head back and laughed.

"She saw you through her finger tips, didn't she?"

It was Dugan's turn to be shocked. "How do you-"

"I have a niece that's blind as well, Dugan. She did the same with people she met for the first time. That's how they see people in their minds and then pair it with their voices. Sounds like she didn't want you to just be a voice. You should feel very lucky, for some blind persons it is considered very private and personal to touch a person's face."

"Yeah it was definitely personal. God, I'm going crazy here."

"Don't worry, my friend. I'm quite sure she probably feels the same."

He shook his head, "You don't get it, Monty. I don't think I've ever felt like this before. I'm not the type of guy to talk about of stuff like this, but-"

Monty patted his shoulder.

"I do believe that that feeling you're feeling is called 'Love', Dugan. It's a force to be reckoned with once set on its path. I would say that you are quite doomed, my friend."

"Doomed? Hell, what a way to go."

They both shook their heads and laughed.

Jim walked in at that moment and looked confused between them.

"I missed something, didn't I?"

It just made the two laugh harder.

/ ~ / ~ / ~ /

"You look fantastic, Peggy."

"Thank you, Steve. You clean up quite nicely yourself."

Dugan rolled his eyes at the small talk.

When were those two going to realize that they had it badly for each other.

'And they call me stubborn.'

"You should know that my sister is making a traditional Irish dessert for tonight."

"What is it?"

"Its our mother's recipe. Bread and butter pudding."

Peggy nodded, "I have had something similar to that. My gran, god bless her soul, used to make a steamed pudding. We'd drizzle sweetened double cream over it with berries."

Steve smiled, "That sounds delicious."

Dugan tuned them out after that. He was already hungry, he didn't need to talk about food and add to the torture his stomach was already in.

He looked out the car window and noticed a building that made his eyes widen in shock.

He didn't have a gift for Lyla.

"Stop the car!"

The driver quickly stopped the car and he climbed out.

Steve stuck his head out the window.

"What are you doing?"

He pointed to the sign behind them, "Not forgetting a gift for my girl."

Steve read the sign and laughed.

"If they don't have lilies, she likes daisies too!"

He waved a hand back at him and entered the flower shop.

Peggy and Steve shared a knowing look at Dugan's smile when he emerged a few moments later, holding a bouquet of white lilies.

/ ~ / ~ / ~ /

He tugged on the neck of his shirt, suddenly nervous. He chuckled to himself.

'Just six hours earlier I had her wrapped in my arms, kissing the living daylights out of her and I'm suddenly nervous about dinner?'

Steve gave him a questioning glance as he knocked on the door.

They heard footsteps move closer to the door.

It swung open to reveal Jarvis, who smiled and gave a slight bow.

"Please do come in."

They all filed into the house and waited until Jarvis motioned them to follow him to the other room.

"Dinner is still in the oven. Won't be long though, just five more minutes. Miss Lyla is waiting in here."

He knocked on the door frame, and they all heard a shuffling noise.

"Well about time they get here. I'm starving. Jarvis can you-"

"Already headed there, sir. I'll check the pot pies."

Howard clapped his hands, "Good! Hey, come on in. Don't linger there like a bad smell."

"Howard, hush."

"Hey, Lyla, I've got to tease where I can."

His line of sight was blocked by Steve standing in front of him.

"Sis, you look beautiful."

Dugan tapped his shoulder, to which he turned his gaze back at him and smiled. He motioned his head to the room and walked in.

He walked in and looked over to where Lyla was and stopped dead in his tracks.

The desire he had felt for her six hours ago came back full force, hitting him like a punch to the gut.

She was stunning. Breath-taking.

Her hair was brushed and pinned so it fell over her right shoulder in a wave of pale yellow leaving the left side of her neck bare and looking kissable.

Dugan's eyes traced over her form, his heart stuttering in his chest at the bit of flesh teasing him through the slit in the dress near the top of her breasts.

"Blue is definitely your color, dove. You're beautiful."

She flushed at his words.

She reached out and lightly brushed her fingers over his chest.

"What material is your coat made of?"

He smiled, "It's tweed."

She opened her mouth but was cut off.

"Its a light brown and I'm wearing a darker brown turtleneck sweater under it and dark slacks too."

Lyla giggled, "You're getting the hang of this. You sound handsome."

Steve elbowed him and nodded to the flowers in his hands.

"Uhh, I brought some flowers for you. Lilies."

She gave him a bright smile, "Where did you find lilies?"

"Flower shop. Stopped there just before coming here."

He gently grabbed one of her hands and pressed the flowers into it.

She gently trailed her fingers over the back of his hand, making him shiver.

"I wasn't going to go to dinner with my girl and not get her flowers. No matter what people think of me."

She reached her hand up and brushed his cheek, her own cheeks tinged pink.

"Thank you, Tim."

"Anything for you, dove."

He noticed the pink on her cheeks darkened and he realized why.

'Anything for you dove.'

He had said that just before they had kissed.

Dugan's eye's landed on her lips, stained cherry red from her lipstick, and swallowed hard.

Now his face felt hot.

A throat cleared, breaking them both out their stupors.

"Well, I'll just put these in water for you, okay, Lil'? And everyone can go ahead into the dining room."

Howard stated.

She nodded, handing the flowers to the man, "Of course, thank you, Howard."

Dugan took her hand and put it on his arm. "Here, let's go get you sat down, okay?"

She giggled, "You're hungry too, huh?"

"I'm starving, dove."

Steve and Peggy took up the rear, both shaking their heads at the two, but unknowingly standing closer to each other.


	13. Acceptance

Timothy noticed something was off as soon as they sat down. There wasn't a plate for Lyla.

"Lyla, where's your plate?"

She frowned, "I, umm..."

Steve spoke up then, "She gets embarrassed easily when eating in front of new people. That was part of the reason I got in so many fights at school. People wouldn't leave her be about it."

"Steve, please..." She cautioned.

Timothy scowled, "So because you had to use your hands to eat more than they did, they bullied you for it?"

She nodded.

Dugan's hands clenched in anger at the sad look on her face. 'Those bastards.' 

He turned to Jarvis and spoke with finality, "Get her a plate. I'm not eating unless she's eating."

Jarvis did as he was told without any question. Placing a plate in front of Lyla with a smile and a pat on her shoulder. He then retired back to the kitchen to check on the food again.

Dugan cleared his throat. "I..uhh, don't talk about my time in the circus a lot, but well...."

Steve's ears perked up at his words. 'Circus?'

"Umm...A lot of the folks in the circus, mainly the sideshow performers were treated like they were lower than dirt more than half the time. I didn't approve of it then. Still don't. Those were some of the hardest working people I had ever known, until I ended up fighting in this war. So hearing what you had to go through at a young age because of something you had no control over makes me angry beyond belief. There are people in this world who are so damned ignorant that it makes me sick. You shouldn't have to change and I don't want you to. You're perfect just as you are."

He didn't notice the look that showed on Steve's face at his words. A look of complete and utter approval.

Steve hadn't been completely sold on Dugan and his sister being together until that moment. Being blind, there were so many things that she had to do differently. She had limitations, but it didn't dim her drive to be what she wanted to be. Yeah she was bullied a lot but she didn't let it affect her, but he had heard her cry herself to sleep enough times to know that wasn't true. It affected her, she just didn't show it. She just kept on with a smile on her face and a kind word on her lips.

So, for Dugan to say that, to right out accept her differences, her limitations and not push her to change, it showed he really did care for her. Deeply.

It caused a brilliant smile to spread across his face, he knew his sister would be in good hands with Dugan.

A sniffle caught Dugan's attention and he quickly turned his eyes to Lyla, she was crying. Again.

He gently held her hand in his. "Dove? Are you alright?"

"Of course I am, you big idiot. Just thank you, you know."

He smiled at her words, "I didn't mean to make you cry."

"I know."

Jarvis walked into the room holding a giant baking dish that smelled of chicken and vegetables.

"Ladies and gentlemen, dinner is served."

/ ~ / ~ / ~ /

The food was excellent, much better than that slop they served in the mess hall back at base, but the highlight was the dessert.

Dugan inhaled, the scent of baked bread and custard making his mouth water.

"That smells amazing."

Lyla smiled widely, "I know. I always rushed through my dinner when momma made it, just so I would be the one to get the first serving. But I did collaborate with Jarvis this time on it and paired a caramel sauce with it this time."

Steve looked scandalized, "But mom never-"

"Yes, but I'm quite sure momma would be okay with this change. You will be too, once you taste it."

Jarvis handed out the plates of bread and butter pudding with the sauce drizzled over it with sweetened cream on the side.

Dugan took one bit and immediately knew why the sauce was so special.

"This has whiskey in it, doesn't it?"

She smiled, "Yes, it's good isn't it?"

"Good? It's fantastic, dove. I'm having seconds...maybe thirds."

Lyla giggled.

Steve took a bite and closed his eyes in bliss.

"Sis, I think mom would've loved the sauce as well. Great job!"

Peggy was happy to speak up, "Yes, it reminds me of my gran's steamed puddings. I haven't had one of those in a few years, so thank you."

Howard laughed, "I think you've been outdone today, Jarvis."

"I humbly accept my defeat, Miss Lyla."

She let out a short laugh, "Oh stop it! The pot pie was wonderful. I'll be asking for that recipe later."

"I'll get it written down as soon as I can."

There was a familiar warm feeling spreading through his limbs as he sat there looking at the people surrounding him. His gaze landed on Lyla last and he could only smile.

She was sitting there next to him, laughing and smiling without a care in the world. She was so beautiful it made his heart hurt. He could only think of how lucky he was in that moment. He had survived being in a Hydra work camp, survived PT with Carter, helped to take down numerous Hydra bases, but he never felt luckier than when he heard her whisper his name with that soft smile on her lips. 'You're Timothy?'

Or when she wrapped her arms around him in a hug that first time.

'Chinn mé ar deireadh tú...'

Or when she asked him to kiss her and then kissed him.

He absentmindedly brushed the back of her hand and she gripped his hand, her fingers tangling with his and gave them a light squeeze which he returned.

It hit him then when he was looking down at their hands clasped together that Monty was right.

He was completely, utterly...

And quite madly in love.

/ ~ / ~ / ~ /

Once everything was cleaned up, they all continued to sit there, just content to chit chat for a bit longer.

That was until Peggy looked down at her watch and noticed the time.

"It's nearly eleven-thirty. We better say our goodbyes, we leave at nine in the morning, gentlemen."

Dugan didn't want to leave just yet, he still had to talk to Lyla in private.

She was gripping his hand hard, her own shaking at the thought of him leaving.

Howard noticed he was hesitant to move, so he smirked.

"Mr. Dugan, would you care for a cigar? I know you smoke. Oh don't worry, Steve, why don't you and Peggy go ahead and go back to base. I'll have Jarvis drive him back."

Steve raised an eyebrow, "We can wait."

Peggy placed a hand on his arm and whispered, "Steven can I speak to you in the hall?"

When they were in the hallway, she finally spoke.

"I know its hard for you to think about this, considering its your sister involved, but our mission starting tomorrow could end up going wrong. We could all die anytime after tomorrow. HE could die, at least let them have tonight, Steve."

He stopped walking, "You mean...Howard's covering? For them to...to..."

Steve's face turned red and he nearly turned around, but Peggy stepped in front of him and poked him in the chest.

"Don't you dare, Steven Rogers. What's between them now is new and wonderful, and prone to breaking easily. Let them cushion their fall."

"You've got a way with words, you know that right?" He admitted.

She smiled brightly at him, "And so do you, at times."

"Alright, but if he hurts her..."

"You'll have to wait in line, Steven." She assured him.

He chuckled.

Peggy gripped his arm and laughed.

"Now back to base, Captain. That's an order."

He grinned, "Yes, ma'am."


	14. Stay Tonight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I listened to Stay by Sara Bareilles on repeat constantly for this one chapter.

Howard quickly snuck to the door, and took a peek out and noticed Steve and Peggy walking out the door. When it shut behind them, he turned back to Dugan and smiled.

"Well, you're welcome."

He grabbed his jacket from a nearby chair and threw it on.

"Where are you going?" Dugan questioned, standing up.

"I am going to go to the local bar for a drink. Jarvis is coming with me, so you two will have the house all to yourselves. Bye!"

He was out the door quickly, leaving behind a blushing Lyla and a flustered Dugan.

"Timothy?"

Dugan turned to her and saw her shaking hands. He sat down next to her and brushed a finger across her cheek.

'Believe me, dove, I'm just as nervous.'

"We are not doing anything but sitting here and talking, okay dove? I'm not going to force you into anything you're not ready for, okay?"

She covered his hand with her own and smiled.

"I'm just glad to have you here. I'll admit I'm worried about you leaving tomorrow. I don't want you to go and then never come back. I think my heart would break if you didn't."

His chest ached at the quivering tone in her voice, "Come here."

He wrapped her in his arms, tucking her head under his chin. He found in that moment that he was content to just hold her.

That was until her hands gripped his sweater, pressing herself against him tightly. He could feel her fingernails digging into his skin through the fabric. She dug her face into his neck, pressing a kiss to his pulse, and pulling a gasp from his mouth.

"Lyla, what-"

Her lips gently brushed against his neck, her breath teasing the skin as she spoke. "I love you."

Those words struck him like a lightening bolt, setting all his nerve endings on fire and all he could focus on were those three little words.

'I love you.'

He couldn't speak, he could barely think. 

'I love you.'

Did she just-

"Timothy?"

His voice was thick with emotion when he replied, "Dove, did you just say what I think you just said? Because I'm not sure I heard you correctly."

She pulled back as her fingers trailed up his throat, tracing the curve of his ears, before twining in his hair.

"I love you, Timothy Aloysius Cadwallader Dugan." She pressed a hand to his chest over his heart, "I didn't realize until tonight at dinner how important you had become to me and how scared I am at the thought of losing you. You're like air and I can't breathe without you. I couldn't let you just leave without telling you how I felt because if you end up not coming back alive...I would have regretted it forever."

He could only look at her with awe.

"I wish for one moment that you could see yourself through my eyes, Lyla, then you would realize just how special you are to me. Just how much I am yours."

"Then since I can't see you, show me."

He groaned, pulling her forward and capturing her lips in a quick, tender kiss before pressing their foreheads together.

"Lyla, dove, I love you too."

She all but melted against him as their lips crashed together.

He was being burned alive, as that same fever from before was back, but this time he didn't push it away, he let it consume him.

He pulled away again to leave a trail of whiskery kisses down her throat.

"God, I love you more than anything."

Her breath hitched as she took gasping breaths.

"I know, sweetheart. It almost feels like too much and not enough all at once, doesn't it?"

One hand tugged at the pins in her hair, letting her hair tumble down to surround her face in a halo of pale gold waves. While the other traced down her arm, lightly grazing the side of her breast. She gasped, quickly licking her lips. He kissed her again, this time deepening the kiss by tracing her lips with his tongue. He could taste caramel and vanilla, and something so distinctly her that he moaned low, that coil of heat winding to almost the snapping point. She answered with a breathy moan of her own.

"Tim, you, oh god, yes."

Her hands were trying to touch everywhere they could. His hair, his face, his neck, his shoulders...until they settled for taking ahold of his shirt collar with a death grip and pulling him towards her.

"Kiss me again. Please..."

He chuckled, low and hot as he nibbled at her lips.

The pain in his low back cleared his head a moment and Dugan realized that they were still in the sitting room on the couch. He shook his head. Not where he wanted to do this. Lyla deserved much better than some couch.

"Do you trust me, dove?"

She nodded.

He made sure to have a snug hold of her before standing up with her.in his arms. She clutched at his shirt at the sudden change in height.

"Tim, what?" Her cheeks were flushed, her hair was wild, and she was breathing heavily.

She was breathtaking like this and his body hummed with male pride at the thought that he was the one to do that.

'And I'll be the only one to do that, if I have my way about it.' 

He gave her a gentle kiss. "Do you want this? Lyla, I have to know now because once we are in a bed, I won't be able to stop until I've had you. All of you."

"Yes, God yes."

/ ~ / ~ / ~ /

Howard made his way into the kitchen, grabbing another jacket and throwing it at Jarvis.

"Sir, what is this for?"

"Put it on. We are going to the bar, Jarvis."

The butler was shocked, "Sir, I can't. I have to clean up."

"You can do that when we get back here, in a few hours time."

"I don't drink, sir."

"Good, then you can drive."

"Might I ask why you have the sudden need to get drunk?"

"Oh, when I just basically gave Dugan and Lyla the house to themselves. To get acquainted."

Jarvis's face went bright red, "Oh...-OH! Umm, ab-about that drink, Mr.Stark?"

"Yeah, come on."

/ ~ / ~ / ~ /

As he carried her to the nearest bedroom she was making it increasingly difficult for him to concentrate. Her fingers worked their way over his chest while her lips, 'Good God, those lips', were nibbling on his neck over his pulse. He very nearly dropped her when he felt her tongue on his skin.

"Lyla, sweetheart, slow down. We have the rest of the night, okay?"

She nodded, "It's midnight now, Tim, and I want to learn all of you by the time that sun comes up."

He swallowed hard at the thought of her fingers tracing every line, every plane of his body and he groaned.

Finally he was able to shift her to one arm, while he worked on opening the door with the other.

It wasn't budging.

"Damn door."

She giggled.

He growled at her, "You best be careful, dove, or there'll be consequences for teasing."

She blushed and rubbed her face into his neck again.

'Damn it.' He ended up kicking the door open.

Her voice was shocked, "Did you just kick the door down?"

"Stupid thing was stuck."

Her giggles turned to a moan when he gripped the curve of her rear and pressed her body against the length of himself, letting her feel what she did to him.

"I told you to be careful dove. Laughing at a man when he's liable to tear your clothes off and make love to you against this wall."

His voice made her moan again, loudly.

The noises she was making, and the way she felt pressed against him had Dugan aroused as hell. The way she was sweet one second, then seductive, and then wild as all hell in another was driving him crazy.

He gave her a gentle kiss before laying her down on the covers. She sat up and kicked off her heels, her chest was heaving and all he could do was stare.

"You're driving me crazy, woman."

"Good, just as crazy as you're making me."

He leaned over and slid his hands over her feet and up her calves. She gasped and pushed herself to her knees and then her fingers were on his face again, tracing his lips and up his jaw. Using those fingers as a guide, she pressed her lips against his jaw and then his lips. Those fingers trailed down his throat and smoothed over his shoulders and down his chest, working themselves under his shirt. Her fingers burned on his bare skin.

He was the one to gasp this time.

Timothy pulled her hands away from him, groaning.

"Lyla."

She didn't answer him, she only took his hands and brought them to the tie at the back of her neck. He swallowed loudly as he pulled the string, unraveling it. He was shaking so much that he fumbled to undo the buttons of her dress, but he paused and took a deep breathe, and was finally able to undo the first eight buttons. Even though she couldn't see what he was doing, she still turned her face down and away from him, her skin flushing a pretty pink.

He gave her a soft smile and hooked a finger under her chin.

"Don't turn away, dove. You don't have anything to be embarrassed about not with me."

She shook her head, "I've never..."

"Its okay, dove." He murmured, pulling her lips to him as his hands slide across the bared expanse of her back. She shrugged the dress off her shoulders and allowed it to fall and pool around her knees. His hands brushed from her cheek down her throat down the middle of her chest, noticing the hitch in her breathing as he did.

She gasped, "Tim..."

He answered by sliding his hands across her ribs just under her breasts, curving around her back and quickly unfastening her bra. He slipped a finger under each strap, rubbing the skin there with his thumb before pulling them down her arms. His breath caught and his heart hammered in his chest at the sight of all that pale skin bared to him.

"My beautiful dove."

Her hands were suddenly back under his shirt, pushing it up his chest, he relented, pulling back and tugging the shirt over his head. Fingers lightly touched, tracing the dips and planes of his chest. He groaned at the feather light touches on his skin.

He knew he wasn't as chiseled as most men in the army, but he was still physical fit so he felt a bit of male pride when she couldn't stop her fingers from dancing across his flesh.

He moaned when she leaned forward and pressed a kiss over his heart.

She giggled, "You have hair on your chest too..."

He growled, dragging her up against him. "What did I tell you about teasing, dove?"

He could tell now that her blush did in fact cover every inch of her pale body.

He pushed until she was laying back on the covers, hooking his fingers in the skirt of her dress, pulling it over her hips and down her shapely legs.

All she was wearing now was a lacy scrap of fabric, nylons, and a soft smile. He crawled onto the bed over her, brushing her cheek again.

"I'm right here, okay? Just relax."

She moaned, "Tim."

He touched her then, mapping the curves and dips of her body with his hands, drawing another moan from her mouth. When he finally cupped her breasts in his hand, she gasped. He rolled, tugged, and soothed the rosy peaks until she arched up into him. "Tim!"

One hand continued to tease at her breasts as one hand delved to her core, feeling the heat through her damp panties. He stroked his fingers over the lacy fabric, pulling yet another breathless moan from her lips. His fingers slipped under that lace and he groaned at the wetness he felt there. He teased and stroked and played her body until she was shaking and rocking her hips up into his hand.

"I...oh god....I-"

"Let go, dove." He leaned over and captured one rosy peak in his mouth and gently bit down at the same time he flicked the nub at her core and she shattered beneath him clutching at his shoulders and shouting his name. He smirked, continuing to touch her in soft strokes until her breathing evened back out.

He was painfully aware of how aroused he was as her hands trailed down his chest and lightly traced along his belt. He pulled back, grabbing her hands and moving back to her side.

She pouted and it was the sexiest thing he had ever seen.

"Now don't pout, sweetheart. I just don't want to rush this, okay?"

He quickly made work of his belt buckle and zipper. At the sound, Lyla covered her face with a hand.

Timothy grinned, "There's those naughty thoughts again." He finished removing his pants and crawled back between her legs.

She giggled again, but gasped when his hands trailed up her thighs to tug the lace covering her away and toss them onto the floor.

Now there was nothing separating them and he was shaking just as much as her. He didn't want to hurt her, but it was inevitable for her first time.

"Dove, this...this is going to hurt some. "

He kissed her deeply as his hips pressed against hers and he slowly began to enter her. She hissed in pain and he stilled his hips. He brushed hair from her face and planted kisses over her face, nibbling down her neck and back up to trace a tongue just behind her ear. She made a low sound in her throat.

"Better?'

She dug her nails into his shoulders, "Move, damn it."

It sent a jolt of pleasure down his spine at the curse word falling from her lips.

He snapped his hips forward and groaned. The noises she was making now were far from pained. He could only continue to roll his hips into her, lost to the feel of her around him and under him. She arched up into him, lifting her hips to meet each of his thrusts. He grunted, pulling her knees up and wrapping her legs around his waist. The new angle had him hitting a spot within her that ripped a strangled cry from her lips.

He was nearly there and he wasn't going until she did, so one hand reached between their bodies and stroked her with each thrust forward until finally she threw her back and screamed his name.

Feeling her tighten around him, his hips lost their rhythm a few moments later and he moaned, losing himself within her. He slipped from her body and collapsed next to her, both of them gasping for breath.

She turned to him, flinching uncomfortably and pressed herself into his chest. He noticed the flinch and tilted her head back.

"Hurting?"

She nodded.

Timothy extracted himself from her arms and got up from the bed.

"What are you doing?"

"I'm going to go get something to clean you up with. Where's the bathroom?"

"This is the left side of the hall, right?"

The open creaked open, "Yes, second door down."

She giggled, "Oh...oh God no."

Dugan only shook his head, "What? What's wrong?"

"This is Jarvis's room!" She dissolved into laughter.

He snorted, "Not anymore it is, dove."

He couldn't help but join in, doubling over with laughter.


	15. All About Us

When his urge to laugh had finally passed, he spoke with a husky voice. "Where is that bathroom again?"

She shook her head, "Right across the hall actually."

"I'll be right back, okay?"

"Wait! You're still...umm...still bare." Her skin flushed pink again.

"Stark said he and Jarvis were going to the bar. We have the whole house to ourselves for a little while at least."

"Oh."

He still looked down either side of the hall, just in case before ducking into the bathroom. He quickly grabbed a washcloth and turned the water on. While he waited for it to heat up, he eyed the medicine cabinet with interest.

/ ~ / ~ / ~ /

Lyla's mind was a whirlwind of thoughts and emotions. She hadn't expected this turn of events at all but a part of her, deep down yearned for his touch again.

She moved her legs and winced, he had been correct, it had hurt, but he had been so gentle with her, it brought a soft smile to her face. Then a thought came to her that wiped the smile from her face. He still had to leave tomorrow morning and she didn't know how long it would be before he came back or if he was going to come back at all. She pressed a hand to her stomach and one to her mouth and her breath hitched as tears filled her eyes.

This could be the first and last time they ever touch, the only time they ever love.

The tears fell as she took a gasping breath and broke down into sobs.

Dugan paused in the doorway at her sobs. He was confused. What had happened while he was across the hall?

"Dove?"

It only made her sob harder, so he moved to the side of the bed she had turned to. He set the washcloth and a glass on the nightstand and knelt down next to her.

He reached for her, wiping the tears from her cheek. "Sweetheart, what's wrong?"

"I don't want you to go."

'Oh.'

He leaned over and kissed her forehead, his fingers continued to caress her cheek as he talked.

"Lyla, I have to go. God knows I want to stay here with you, but I have a job, a duty to do. Plus who's going to keep an eye on your brother?"

She hiccupped, "I don't want to lose you."

"You won't. I'll do everything in my power to come back to you, I promise."

His knees were starting to hurt kneeling on hardwood floors.

"Dove, this floor is killing my knees."

She giggled and scooted away with a wince.

"Well, then, get over here."

"First things first, we need to get you cleaned up, okay? I...uh....also raided the medicine cabinet and found some aspirin for ya."

He handed her one of the aspirin tabs and the glass of water he set on the nightstand. Once she drank half the glass he set it back down on the stand and took the wet washcloth to her center, being careful not to hurt her further.

She sighed and ran her hands through his hair until he finished and laid beside her, his hands tracing circles on the skin of her back.

Lyla snuggled her nose into his chest and threw a arm over his waist.

"How did I find such a good man like you?"

"Easy enough, dove," He kissed her hair. "You wrote back."

When he heard no reply, he pulled back to look down at her, his mouth open to respond when he noticed that she had fallen asleep. He chuckled, covering their bodies with the quilt at their feet to protect them from the chill of the night air.

"I love you, dove."

/ ~ / ~ / ~ /

The main door slammed open and two very drunk men tumbled through it.

"Shh...shh, be quiet Jarv, they could still be, you know?"

"I know, but I don't want to be reminded of it." Jarvis replied with a hiccup.

Howard chuckled, "What, you didn't do the same with Ana?"

Another hiccup came from the man before he replied, "A gentleman...hic...never tells, sir."

"So basically yes."

"Yes...hic..sir."

Howard doubled over in laughter. Jarvis was well and truly drunk off his ass.

"I should not have told you that. Ana will no dou-dub...be upset."

"Don't worry. I won't tell if you won't."

"That's a deal, sir. Now if you don't mind, I need to sleep."

Stark waved him off.

Jarvis came back after a few minutes wide eyed and red faced.

"What's the matter, Jarvis? Can't find your bed?"

If anything, his face got redder.

"I found it sir, but...but..."

"But what?"

"Its occupied."

Stark was confused for a second, 'Occupied?' 

Then his brain caught up and he threw his head back and laughed so hard he nearly fell over.

He clapped a hand on Jarvis's shoulder. "Come on, you can have one of the beds upstairs, okay?"

Jarvis hung his head, "Very well sir."

/ ~ / ~ / ~ /

She slowly awoke, finding herself surrounded by warmth. She could hear a soft snore and feel the breath against her hair and the memories of last night came flooding back. She felt her cheeks heat up but she didn't move away from the arms wrapped around her holding her to a broad chest and the feel of him against her thigh had her taking a deep breath.

He snorted in his sleep before turning onto his back and releasing her from his hold. She giggled.

She had been shy to really explore him past his chest and abdomen the other night. Maybe now she could finish that exploration while he slept.

Lyla sat up and reached her hands to his side, the skin twitching at her touch, but still he didn't wake up.

'Hmm...'

She traced her hands over the scars and pockmarks she felt on his chest and stilled when he let a groan slip from his mouth.

He still slept.

Her face felt like it was on fire as she moved her hands down to his thighs, the only thought on her mind was the promise she made to him. 

'It's midnight now, Tim, and I want to learn all of you by the time that sun comes up.'

When she finally touched him, he moaned in his sleep.

"Dove...." He mumbled.

She rubbed the length of him and lightly squeezed it, noticing that it hardened in her hands. 

The sensations down there finally caused the sleeping man to wake. Dugan was groggy when he woke up but the sensations coming from her hands on him cleared his head quickly.

He moaned again.

"What are you doing down there dove?"

She jumped back. "I..uhh..umm...nothing."

"It was a hell of a wake-up call that's for sure, dove, but you don't have to do that if you-"

She squeezed him again making his words turn into a low groan.

"I told you last night that I was going to explore all of you and I meant it."

She lifted up her hands. "These are the only eyes I have, Tim. Let me use them."

He chuckled, "I love you, you know that?"

Her fingers danced across the skin of his thighs but before she could touch him again, he grabbed her wrist and pulled her up on top of his body.

She laughed breathlessly. "I know," pressing a kiss to his chest, "I love you too."

Lyla sat up on his chest brushing her core against him, causing him to grab her hips.

"Dove," he groaned, "I'm on the edge here, sweetheart."

"Good, let's fall off together."

Just as Dugan pressed up into her a knock sounded on the door followed by a voice.

"Mr. Dugan? Ms. Rogers?"

Dugan let his head hit the pillow with an exasperated growl. He could see the pout on Lyla's face and gave a death glare to the door

She giggled before leaning over and whispering, "You're glaring at the door, strongman."

He looked at her in shock.

'She just called me....'

Another knock sounded at the door and he all but growled at the door.

"What?"

"I...I was sent to inform you that it is six o'clock in the morning."

"Yeah? Anything else?"

"I..uhh...left a robe for Ms. Lyla next to the door."

"Thank you, Jarvis."

"Oh, um...breakfast is in 20 minutes."

They could hear the footsteps of the man quickly retreat down the hall.

Dugan laughed, "He couldn't get away from that door fast enough, could he?"

Lyla joined in the laughter, but moaned when the motion caused him to enter in one stroke.

His hands ran up her sides, his thumbs brushing the undersides of her breasts, before they slid down her back and gripped her rear, rocking her against him harder.

They both groaned at the contact.

"He did say twenty minutes, dove."

She smiled, "Then stop talking."


	16. Goodbyes & Asking Questions

Breakfast was an awkward affair.

Jarvis wouldn't look at them, he would turn beet red whenever one of them spoke to him, much to the amusement of Stark. Lyla of course was highly confused until Stark explained it.

"When Jarvis and I came back from the bar, he tried to go into his room," Dugan watched Lyla cover her face, her cheeks turning pink, "He found it occupied, of course. Next time, we'll work out rooms beforehand."

"Howard!" Lyla yelled, cheeks turned from pink to full on red.

Dugan glared, "Stark, you're an idiot sometimes, you know that right?"

He shrugged, "Just trying to help break up the awkwardness. I'm not sure it worked though."

Scrambled eggs hit him full in the face.

Timothy nearly fell out of his chair laughing, "Oh, I'd say it did."

Howard wiped the eggs from his face and turned to Jarvis who stood there holding the now empty plate looking pleased as punch.

"That was my breakfast."

"That was crude and uncalled for...sir." Jarvis harrumphed and went back into the kitchen.

"What about my breakfast?"

"Cook it your un-civilized self!"

Lyla giggled, "You made him upset, Howard."

The man in question shrugged, "Ehh, it happens."

Dugan looked up when the clock started to sound.

It was seven o'clock.

He had to get back to base and get ready for the mission.

Lyla's hand gripped his and he looked over to her.

"Lyla?"

"Let me finished getting dressed and I'll go with you to the base."

He squeezed her hand, "It'll make it even more difficult to say goodbye, sweetheart. For the both of us."

"Timothy." Her voice wavered and he closed his eyes in pain.

Howard cleared his throat, "I'll uhh, just go make myself something to eat...umm...yeah..." He quickly fled the room taking the same path that Jarvis took just a few minutes earlier.

"Dove, I would love to have you see me off, but if I don't come back-"

"Don't say that. Please?"

"I'm not going to get your hopes up so high that you crash and burn if I don't. If I don't, I would rather this be your last memory of me. This and last night. And this morning too."

She blushed again.

"I want you to have happy, normal memories of me, not of me geared up and walking onto a plane away from you."

She sniffled and he could see tears pooling in her eyes. He quickly got up and kneeled down by her chair and brushed her cheek softly as the first tears began to fall.

"Lyla. I love you. I really do. So please, for me, stay here and remember me like this. Okay?"

She nodded.

"And if you do come back?"

His hand froze against her cheek, He didn't know what to say. He hadn't really thought about it much. What if he does come back? What would that mean for the both of them? He studied her features, the pale expanse of her neck and down her slight frame. Her hair was still loose, falling in soft waves around her shoulders. Her cheeks were still flushed and her hands were starting to fidget in her lap. He liked being able to see her like this, just as herself. Just as Lyla.

"Tim?"

He still didn't say anything, just continued to study her, committing how she looked right now, in that moment to his memory. If he didn't come back, he was damn well going to die with this as the last image in his mind.

"Timothy, say something."

He only brought up his other hand and tangled his hands in her hair and drug her forward with every intent to kiss her softly, but she grabbed his shirt and slammed her mouth into his. It sent every nerve ending in his body up in flames but ended up knocking him off balance and he fell onto his back. His hand fell out of her hair and gripped her hips to steady her.

Her lips kept pressing into his, hardly letting him breathe until finally she pulled back.

'Good God.' Was the only thought on his mind as he looked up at her.

He smiled, "Dove, when I get back, I damn well intend to marry you. Well...if you-"

Her mouth pressed against his again before kissing down his jaw, before she stopped and whispered in his ear, "Well, then you damn well better come back."

He laughed, "I promise, dove."

They untangled from each other and when he was standing again he leaned down and helped her up to her feet. The tinkling of metal against metal caught his attention and he looked down at the tags around his neck.

He grinned and quickly took them off, grabbing her hand and turning it so her palm was facing up. "Dove, I'll get you a ring when I get back," he pressed the tags into her hand and closed it around them, "so this will have to do in the meantime, okay?"

Lyla brought the tags up to her lips and kissed them before slipping them over her head.

"You're never getting these back, you know?"

Dugan snorted, "They'd look better on you anyways."

She sniffled, "I'm not going to say goodbye, Timothy. Just kiss me and go, so you can get back here to me."

"Yes, ma'am." He leaned down and captured her lips in a soft kiss. He placed a kiss to her forehead before taking a step back.

He stood there looking at her, her standing there in just a robe, with her hair down, tears in her eyes, and his tags around her neck.

That was an image he wasn't likely to ever forget for as long as he lived.

Dugan stood there for another few seconds before wiping at his eyes.

She didn't want any goodbyes, so he silently turned and walked out the room, down the hall, and finally out the door.

/ ~ / ~ / ~ /

"Well there he finally is! Thought you'd never turn up." Morita laughed.

Dugan rolled his eyes as he walked into the barracks.

"Shut the hell up, Jim."

Monty walked out of the showers buttoning his jacket and smiled when he saw Dugan standing there.

"Well, how did your night go?"

Dugan shook his head, "I'm not telling you animals anything."

Monty laughed, "Well it must have been quite the night, considering you still have lipstick on the neck of your shirt and dare I ask about that love bite by your jaw? And wait a second, where are your tags?"

He smiled wide and just laughed. Whistling, he shoved his hands in his pockets and strolled past the two men and left them with their mouths wide open in shock.

"Hey, there better be hot water left!" He yelled over his shoulder.

Monty and Jim locked eyes and after a beat, bust out laughing.

/ ~ / ~ / ~ /

Steve had been fine when he walked into the barracks, but once he noticed the mark on Dugan's jaw, he couldn't look him in the eye. He was quite sure his sister had left that mark.

Which means they had...his sister and Dugan had....and he had let them. His hands shook.

Peggy stopped right beside him and laid a hand on his shoulder, giving him a soft smile.

He gave a little smile back before turning to his commandos.

"Alright, check your gear here and once more before we load it. Make sure you have everything, because once we're in the air, we're not going to be able to come back for anything forgotten."

He didn't expect Dugan to stand up and speak, a serious look in his eye.

"Cap, a word?"

He was confused, 'Why does he want to talk to me?'

He nodded, "Follow me."

They stopped just outside the building and Steve held his breath, not sure what was going to come out of the other man's mouth.

Dugan took a deep breath. He seemed nervous.

"Cap, I know you don't like me much at the moment but I love Lyla. I do, more than anything. That's why I asked to talk to you now. You're her brother and the only family she has. And well, when we come back from this mission....well, " Dugan rubbed the back of his neck, "...I'm asking your permission to marry Lyla."

Steve was stunned.

He hadn't expected that.

/ ~ / ~ / ~ /

They were loaded up and in the air, onto the biggest mission they had had so far.

This was it.

The Red Skull.

The main brain behind Hydra and none of them were stupid enough to believe he didn't already know they were on their way.

That meant he was more than likely going to be prepared for them.

Dugan swallowed nervously.

'Then you damn well better come back.'

He smiled, he made a promise and he had to keep it.

The smile slipped into a frown as he looked over to where the Cap was sitting. He hadn't given him an answer, he had just turned and walked away from him. Telling him that they would discuss it later.

'Well, it's later, Cap.'

He shook his head and tugged at his front vest pocket, pulling the piece of fabric from it. He lifted it to his nose and breathed deep.

"So that's where the smell came from."

He looked up and locked eyes with Monty and chuckled.

"I didn't do a good job at hiding it, did I?"

The other man shook his head. "No chap, you didn't. We all knew after that package came with the cigars in it."

Timothy sat up in shock. "What?!"

Monty laughed, "You laughed when you saw the cigars and the others just put two and two together. And of course there was an MP that was very talkative after seeing you two ducking out of that room together."

Jim grinned, "You are a sad sorry mess of a man."

Dernier nodded and added, "l'amour malade, make mind mush."

Dugan leaned forward and put his head in his hands. "God, Aren't I an idiot and a half."

Gabe slapped him on the back, "Don't beat yourself up over it, big man. All we ask is that we're invited to the wedding, of course."

The others dissolved into laughter at the statement.

Dum Dum shook his head. "Like hell."

Monty choked mid-laugh at his reply and looked at him shocked.

Morita sputtered, "W-what? Don't tell you're actually-"

Dugan nodded and jerked a thumb at the Cap. "Just asked him before we boarded the plane."

"Wait a bloody minute. You mean to tell me, the gruff, bowler hat wearing, shotgun wielding soldier for hire just asked Captain Bloody America if he could marry his sister?!"

Dugan grinned and nodded again.

Gabe held out his hand, "I do believe you have just proven you have bigger balls than the rest of us."

He took the outreached hand and shook it.

"I'll make sure your names are on the invitations alright? If there are any."

Monty slapped him on the shoulder.

"Give the Captain time to process the information, Dugan. I'm sure he'll warm up to the idea eventually.".

Dugan place a cigar in his mouth and lit it, glancing at Steve as he took a puff.

He sure hoped the Cap would give him the answer soon.

He knew that if Steve ended up saying no, it would do more than hurt Lyla.

It would hurt him as well.


	17. Thoughts & Mission Time

Steve had heard everything the men had said. He hadn't been able to give him an answer then, because he just didn't know what to do.

He knew that Dugan made his sister happy, she wouldn't have let the night before happen if she didn't have feelings for him. But some small part of him was worried. He knew that Lyla was old enough to make decisions for herself but she was still his sister and he would always try to protect her.

Lyla was his sister and he would always protect her, but he also knew that if his mother was here she would have approved. Dad too. Mom would've looked right at his and told him an old Irish proverb, she always had the right one for each situation.

He smiled and shook his head.

"Steve?"

He locked up at Peggy who was sitting across from him. "Yes, Peggy?"

"What's got you smiling?"

"I was just thinking of my mom. She always had a saying for each situation we would find ourselves in. This one included."

She leaned over and took his hand, "What situation? Is it about Lyla and Dugan?"

"She's my sister and I'll always want to protect her, but I do know that she's old enough to make decisions for herself.

Peggy smiled at him, "I'm quite sure Dugan would do everything he could to make sure she was happy. She's really changed him."

He shook his head, "Love doesn't change you, Peggy. It just shines a light into the deepest part of you and uncovers the one thing you've always kept hidden. That you've always protected."

"What?"

"Your heart."

"Oh."

Steve took a deep breath, "Dugan asked to marry Lyla."

She looked at him shocked. "Really?"

"Yes, and I know if mom were here she'd snack me upside the head and tell me one of her Irish proverbs."

"Which one?"

"Those that shelter under each other survive together."

"That's a beautiful saying."

"Mom always knew what to say."

Peggy patted his hand, "Well, apparently you do too. I'm quite sure she would be proud of you."

She stood up, "Now I am going to go check with the pilot on our E.T.A. You should talk to him when you get the chance. That's an order, soldier."

He smiled widely at her, his heart stuttering in his chest. "Yes, ma'am."

When she left he turned back to his thoughts.

Could he do this? Could he let Dugan marry his sister?

He could always say no, but he knew that if he did, it would break his sister's heart.

Steve shook his head, pulling paper and a pencil from his pocket.

That only left one option.

/ ~ / ~ / ~ /

She was crying again. It had been three days so far.

Three days since they said 'I love you'. Three days since they kissed. Three days since that night.

'And the next morning too...'

She pushed that thought away quickly because every time she thought of it, her body would grow so warm that she would have to splash cold water on her skin.

Or she would end up-

She pushed that thought away as well.

A knock sounded at her door.

"Who is it?"

"Jarvis, Miss Lyla."

"Come in!"

The door creaked open and footsteps approached where she was sitting.

"I brought you some lunch. Fish and chips, a delicacy here in London."

He watched her wrinkle her nose at it. "It smells off. Are you sure it's fresh fish?"

Jarvis looked at her with an odd look on his face. "It smells off?"

She nodded.

He leaned down and sniffed the fish. "No, it's not. Its quite alright."

"No. I don't want it. You have it. I'll just have a sandwich okay?"

He was highly confused but he consented. "Alright. How about a ham sandwich?"

"That sounds wonderful. Thank you."

/ ~ / ~ / ~ /

When they landed, Steve approached Dugan, pressed a letter into his hands and said only one thing.

"Only read this when you get back to Lyla, and not any time before that."

He nodded.

Steve just smiled at him and then walked off.

He looked down at the letter in his hand and shook his head, 'What the hell is this?'

/ ~ / ~ / ~ /

It took the better part of two days to reach the base. Peggy would hang back with Colonel Phillips until given the signal from Morita. Dugan on the other hand was too busy looking down the steep slope of a cliff and regretting his choice to rappel down.

'Damn. That's a long way down.'

Monty clapped him on the shoulder, making him jump.

"Damn it, Monty! Don't do that!"

Monty chuckled, "Sorry chap, feeling a bit nauseous are we?"

"Nauseous, no. Afraid of the drop, hell yes. Tell me again why we're doing this?"

He shrugged, "Money, beer, cigars, oh and your gal."

Dugan nodded, "Damn right. If I died here, I think Lyla would walk to the gates of death and beat the doors down."

"I don't doubt it, my friend. She is the Captain's sister, after all."

Timothy rubbed his neck before handing an envelope to him. "Hey, umm, if I don't make it back...could you give this to her?"

Monty was about to refuse, of course but the look in his eyes stopped him. He was afraid that he wasn't going to make it out of there alive. This would give him some semblance of peace.

He took the letter and grabbed his arm. "I will be giving this back to you right after this is over, alright?"

Dugan grinned, "Damn it, British, don't get mushy on me now."

He threw his head back and laughed.

"Not mush, just sure of myself. I'll drag your sorry bum out of here myself if need be. You have a gal waiting for you, you can't go letting her down, now can you?"

The bigger man shook his head. "Thanks, Monty. Its been an honor to serve with you."

They shook hands tightly.

Monty grinned, "Same here, my friend. Its been one hell of a ride, hasn't it?"

"Yeah, it has. But this is the finest bunch of idiots I've ever served with."

The radio crackled to life.

"The fox is in the henhouse, repeat, the fox in is the henhouse."

'Cap made it in well enough.'

Dugan nodded to Monty, before walking over to the ropes and making sure to strap himself in good and snug.

'Now to wait for the signal.'

They had to wait until the time was right and about 15 minutes pass before the radio crackles to life again, this time Peggy yelling at them.

"Mission is go! Get in there!"

'I love you, Lyla.' He thought before he pulled his shotgun out and stepped to the edge. He took a deep breath and jumped.

"Wahoo!"

The windows exploded under their feet and he was firing at the room, dropping two before he even landed on his feet. Two more crumpled as he was un-doing his harness.

"Cap, I think you're going to need this!" Monty shouted as he threw Cap's shield to him.

Cap briefly locked eyes with him and nodded.

No words were needed. Dugan knew what he had said with that look alone.

'Take care of her.'

He nodded back.

'I will.'

Then Cap was running after Red Skull.

He turned to the others, cocking his shotgun, "Let's get cleaning up, boys. We want the place to be nice and Hydra free for when Cap comes back."

They all yelled their assent and filed out the door into the hallway.

Pain exploded in his shoulder and he hissed, ducking behind a file cabinet.

"Damn it!"

"Dugan, you okay?"

"Jackasses got me in the damn shoulder. It hurts like a son of a bitch, but I'll live."

You damn well better live! I don't want to deal with Lyla's temper if you don't!".

Timothy laughed, but quickly grunted in pain as it shook his shoulder.

"Hold on. I got them."

Then he's laughing again as Gabe steps out into the hallway and lets loose with a mini gatling gun, dropping the Hydra that had them pinned.

"That gun's a thing a of beauty, Gabe."

"I know." He replied and he stayed put on watch while Morita patched his shoulder as best he could.

"You are going to need stitches. Hey you could always get Lyla to kiss it better."

Dugan smiled and smacked him with his hat.

"Hey, no talking about my gal that way. Have some respect."

Morita laughed, "Oh you definitely got it bad."

He grunted as he struggled to his feet, slinging his shotgun over his shoulder.

"Let's go play round up."


	18. Emotional Rollercoaster Ride

"Damn it."

Damn it all!

Well, they cleared out the rest of the Hydra scum and were double checking for stragglers.

He had made it to the control room just in time to hear the cap, Steve, talk to Peggy.

"I've got to put it down in the water, Peggy. I'm going to have to postpone our dance."

Dugan's mind was racing.

He was going to-

"Alright. The Stork Club tomorrow night. Don't be late."

"Tell my sister, I'm sorry, okay. And tell Dugan to keep her safe."

"I still don't know how to dance, you know?"

Peggy sniffled, "I'll just have to teach you then."

"I'm-" The radio cut out then.

'No.' Dugan closed his eyes in pain.

Peggy called to him, "Steve? Ste-" before breaking down into a sobbing mess against the control panel.

He wanted to hit something, to rip it apart in his hands until his palms bled, maybe then it would cover this aching pain In his chest.

The Cap was gone.

'Damn it!'

He didn't bother wiping the tears from his face this time. If the others were worried about him, he didn't care. He had someone else on his mind at the moment.

'Oh dove. I'm so sorry, sweetheart.'

How was he going to tell Lyla? She lost Bucky and now Steve? This was going to shatter her and he didn't know if he could handle seeing that. 

She lost every one of her family and he wasn't able to stop it either time.

His heart ached and rage burned through his veins, "God damn it!" He spun around and threw his fist into the wall behind him, shattering the mirror there into tiny swards and cracking his knuckles on the wall behind it.

The shards had cut into his fingers and along the back of his hand and left a smear of blood on the wall when he pulled it away.

Monty yelled in shock, "Dugan! Damn it all man! What the hell were you thinking?"

Dugan shook his head, "Wasn't thinking at all."

"Why the bloody hell did you do that?"

"The cap's gone."

Everyone else stilled, looking up at him in horror.

He gave a nod, "The cap's gone and I'm...I'm going to have to tell Lyla."

Dugan took a deep breath, slumping against the wall and sliding to the floor. He looked up at the team, tears falling out of his eyes. "Dear god, its going to destroy her and I can't...damn it, I can't protect her."

Monty knelt down beside him and placed a hand on his shoulder. "Steve may have been our captain but he was our friend, no, he was our brother as well and that means we all will be there for her. The Howling Commandos are a brotherhood. A family. We stand and fight together, no matter the battlefield."

/ ~ / ~ / ~ /

It was a silent ride back to base.

No one was laughing, joking, or singing bawdy songs. Yeah, they destroyed the main Hydra base and Red Skull was stopped but there was no joy left.

Not with the Captain gone.

Even Peggy was not her usual self and they all knew the reason why. Her and Steve had been together in this fight longer than any of them and so they gave her the space she needed. So she could grieve in peace.

She didn't deserve any less than that.

Dugan, of course was still a mess. He still worried fiercely about telling Lyla, but he knew that he had to tell her. He couldn't keep it a secret from her. He could never do that to her. He would tell her and be there to catch her when she fell apart. He would be strong for her and give her space to grieve if she asked for it. Although the thought of it tore him up inside.

"How are you holding up, Chap?"

"Scared as hell about telling Lyla about Steve but she needs to know. I just wish this hadn't happened."

Monty nodded, "I know, my friend. I came over here to give you back something."

"What?"

He watched Monty pull a letter from his pocket and hold it out to him.

Dugan could only stare at the letter in mild shock. He had completely forgotten about Steve's letter.

His last letter.

And it was addressed simply, 'Tim and Lyla.'

His hands shook as he reached for it.

/ ~ / ~ / ~ /

Howard burst into the living room where Lyla and Jarvis were sitting, and looking completely harried.

Jarvis was immediately worried, "Sir, what's wrong?"

"They'll be landing in 30 minutes."

Lyla quickly stood up and wavered as a dizzy spell hit her before Jarvis took her arm and steadied her.

"Are you alright, Lyla? You've been getting dizzy quite a bit lately."

She grabbed the tags around her neck before answering. "I been worried sick, Jarvis. I mean not only about my brother and Tim, but about everyone else too. I want them all to come back safe and unhurt."

"Sometimes that's not the case, Lil'. I want you to be prepared just in case, alright?"

"Alright. Now can we go? I want to be there when they land."

"Very well, miss. I will go pull the car around. Mr. Stark?"

"Yeah, go ahead, Jarvis. I'll help her get her ready."

Lyla smiled brightly and Howard gave a small smile in return.

She really was pretty when she smiled and a part of him ached to have someone smile at him like that.

'Dugan's one lucky son of a bitch.'

He pushed the feeling away and laughed.

"Let's go welcome your guy back."

/ ~ / ~ / ~ /

Jarvis was concerned about Lyla. He had known the young woman for months now and knew something wasn't right with her.

It all started with that fish. That had been fresh fish just bought that morning and then of course she barely ate the ham sandwich stating that the bread tasted stale. Again that bread had just been made that morning. Also add those dizzy spells to the mix. Something was quite wrong with her.

He just hoped that it was just worry and after Dugan's return she will hopefully start to feet more like herself again.

And he hoped to God that it wasn't what he thought it could be.

They didn't need that just yet.

/ ~ / ~ / ~ /

He stepped off the plane and breathed deep. They were back. Monty clapped a hand on his shoulder and sighed.

"Well, chap, we're back."

"Yeah."

"When you tell Lyla, we'll be there, alright?"

Dugan nodded before grinning and shoving at the other man.

"Hey, go get cleaned up. You smell worse than Dernier's boots."

Monty looked offended, "I'll have you know, I do not smell that bad."

Morita laughed, "Of course you do. We all do. Even Dugan."

Now Dugan was the one to act offended. "Well, nice to know I have friends, huh?"

Morita walked away from them, laughing, "Your not getting rid of me that easily, big guy."

He took another deep breath and squared his shoulders, about to make his way to the barracks to clean up when a high pitched whistle caught his ears.

The whistle cut through the air again and he turned to the source.

His heart plummeted to his feet before lifting back into his chest to drum a fast beat against his ribs.

Stark was there, with Lyla on his arm and God, she looked a sight for sore eyes.

'Damn you and thank you at the same time, Stark.' He glared and shook his head. He turned to Monty and noticed the British man was frowning grimly at him.

Monty waved him on with a pained look in his eyes.

"Go. She needs to know. The sooner you do...."

Dugan sighed, trudging over to them and it wasn't until he got closer that he noticed the tags around her neck.

He smiled. She was still wearing his tags.

'I still need to get her a ring.'

That only hit it home even more what he had to tell her.

Her brother wasn't going to be walking her down the aisle.

'Damn it.'

Lyla just tilted her head to the wind, listening hard for any sound of him.

He smiled, "Hi dove."

"Timothy?!" She gasped loudly.

"Yeah, its me, sweetheart."

She reached her hands out to and he took them and pulled her into his arms. She clutched at his vest with a death grip, her shoulders shaking as she wept.

The emotion of all that happened crashed down on him and he could only wrap his arms around her as tears slipped from his eyes. He had made it back to her and god he didn't want to let her go.

But he knew he had to. He still had to tell her and he didn't want to do it here on the airfield. This was something he had to do privately and personally.

He extracted himself from her grip and quickly pressed a kiss to her forehead.

"Dove, you are a sight for sore eyes. You're still just as beautiful as when I left."

Her brow was furrowed.

"What's wrong, sweetheart?"

"Aren't you going to kiss me?"

Dugan snorted, "You're a hard woman to please, you know that?"

He threaded his hands into her hair and leaned down, capturing her lips tenderly.

He had tried to pull back, but then Lyla gripped the back of his head and crashed their lips together. He groaned, lifting her up into his arms and devouring her mouth in a bruising kiss. Her fingers trailed up into his hair pushing his hat off his head and to the ground.

The rest of the commandos howled at the sight causing them to pull away from each other quickly.

Dugan rolled his eyes and yelled at them, "Hey, can't a guy say hi to his girl without you animals?!"

Lyla giggled. "I think I knocked your hat off."

Dugan grinned, "When it comes to kissing you like that, I could care less, sweetheart."

She giggled again and he looked back down at her, frowning. He only hoped that he would be able to see that smile again, someday soon. His stomach clenched and twisted into knots.

He didn't want to do this.

'I'm so sorry, dove.'

"Lyla, we need to talk."

She smiled, "Okay, what about?"

"Not here, dove. Somewhere private, okay?"

The smile fell, "What's wrong? Tim?"

"Not until we get somewhere private." He took her arm only for her to rip it away from him.

"No. Timothy, you tell me now. What's wrong?"

"Sweetheart-"

"What's wrong?!"

He sighed, knowing that she was too stubborn to be moved,

"Lyla, its....its about your brother."

All color drained from her face and she stumbled backwards.

"No.....nonono....don't, just don't...."

"Lyla-"

"Timothy, don't you dare....he's...he's...not...nonono....."

He could barely hold back tears at the pain she was in. Her whole body was shaking and she was turning whiter by the minute.

"He's gone, sweetheart."

Her whole body shuddered, her eyes rolling back and she crumpled to the ground unconscious. When she hit the dirt, her head bounced hard off it. 

His reaction time was so dulled by emotion that it was like it all happened in slow motion.

"Lyla!" He dropped to his knees and checked her over quickly.

No head damage, thank God. But her cheek was bleeding and her pulse was racing a mile a minute.

"Get a doctor now!"


	19. No Matter What

He had decided to carry her the entire way. Morita of course had ran on ahead to forewarn the doctor and the other commandos were following behind him, all worried about Lyla.

When he walked through the door with her, a nurse motioned him to the nearest empty space. He gently laid her on the cot and stood there, not knowing what to do until the nurse tapped him on the shoulder.

"You can wait outside the door, hun."

"Uhh, thanks....umm she's blind, okay? She's not going to know where she is."

The nurse smiled softly at him, "She'll be in good hands, hun. I promise you."

He nodded, leaning over and brushing a stray strand of hair from her cheek before turning and walking out the double doors. He looked back and saw that the doctor had just shown up.

'Please be okay, dove.'

The other commandos all jumped him when the doors closed behind him.

"What's going on?"

"Is she alright?"

"Pauvre fille, sera -t-elle d'accord?" (Poor girl, will she be okay?)

He held up his hands, "Wait a minute. She just fainted okay. Yeah, her cheek got cut but she should be just fine. The shock of the news just caused it."

Dugan barely noticed the look Jarvis gave him and furrowed his brow in confusion.

"What's wrong Jarvis? You don't believe me?"

He shook his head, "I do hope that it was just that."

"Now what the hell do you mean by that?"

That was when the doors opened and the nurse stepped out. She seemed giddy and her eyes were bright. She scanned the room, quickly locating him. She motioned to him.

"Sir, can you come with me? She's awake now and asking for you."

Dugan gave a nod to the others and pointed to Jarvis, "We'll talk later, okay?"

Jarvis just waved him off.

/ ~ / ~ / ~ /

"You both must be so happy. Congratulations."

Dugan was confused, but then remembered his impromptu proposal and shook it off.

'Lyla probably told her.'

"Uhh, thanks."

"You're welcome. Well here he is, honey. I brought him back with me just like I said I would."

They had stopped right in front of her cot. That was when Dugan noticed she had been crying. He was quick to kneel down beside her and take her hands.

"Dove, you alright?"

Then she said the two words that he never thought to hear.

"I'm pregnant."

Now he suddenly felt faint.

Lyla was pregnant.

With a baby.

His baby.

Yeah, he definitely felt faint. His knees gave out and he fell back on his rear. Lyla jumped at the thumping sound.

"Tim! Are you okay?"

"I'm...i'm...fine. You're....you're really pregnant?"

She nodded with a sniffle. "Yes. The doctor says that although it's still too early to tell, the signs are all there. I'll have to make an appointment with a midwife as soon as I get back to New York."

"Yeah."

"Are you....are you okay with this?" She placed a hand gently on her stomach.

Dugan took a deep breath and leaned over, placing a hand over hers and rubbing her belly.

"Dove, I had already asked to marry you before we found out about the baby. This doesn't change a thing. I love you Lyla and I love this little one in here."

He laughed, surging forward and kissing her tenderly. "I'm going to be a dad! And you are going to be the best momma ever."

She sniffled again and the smile fell from Dugan's face. "Sweetheart? What's wrong?"

"Steve would have been so happy. He had always loved kids."

He wrapped her in his arms, "Oh Lyla. I'm betting that he's happy. He's looking down right now and smiling. Bucky too. And this little one isn't going to go a day without knowing both their uncles."

She sobbed into his chest. "It's not fair, Tim. It's not fair!"

He rubbed her back soothingly, "I know, dove. I know."

Dugan pulled back from her, running a hand through her hair lovingly. "Hey, how about we get you back to the house and we'll run you a nice warm bath, okay? And I'm quite sure Jarvis could make you something to eat too."

Lyla nodded, "That sounds like a wonderful idea."

"Alright, now lets get outta here. Jarvis, Howard, and the others are waiting outside."

Her brow furrowed, "Waiting? What for?"

"They were worried about you almost as much as me."

"That was sweet of them. Let's go show them, I'm just fine."

He smiled at her and kissed her forehead. "Yes ma'am."

/ ~ / ~ / ~ /

Monty noticed something was off when Dugan and Lyla came through the doors. He had her almost completely glued to his side, grinning like the cat that caught the canary.

"Are you alright, Miss Lyla?"

"Falsworth, right?"

"Montgomery Falsworth, ma'am. You can call me Monty though. I'm truly sorry for your loss."

"Thank you Monty. And yes I'm fine. I'll be fine."

Monty gave a confused look to Dugan and he shook his head. He leaned down and whispered in her ear. She smiled and nodded. He kissed her cheek before clearing his throat.

"Umm, not all of you know that I had asked Lyla to marry me. That's why I didn't come back with my tags. Their the stand in until I get the ring-"

Morita cut in, "You haven't got a ring yet?"

Dugan glared at him, "Cut me some slack, it was a last minute proposal alright?"

Lyla grinned, "I don't mind. I thought it was sweet."

Morita laughed, "Sweet? Oh you're definitely in trouble Dugan."

"Yeah, I don't mind this type of trouble though."

"Where are you going with this, chap?"

Dugan looked him square in the eye and grinned. "Lyla's pregnant."

The room was silent as the commandos gaped at them.

"Bloody hell." Monty breathed, "How do you both feel ab...about that?"

She smiled brightly, "I'm happy and a little scared, of course, but I'll be fine with Tim there."

Tim nodded, "I told her I was already going to marry her, her being pregnant doesn't change a thing. It just makes me want to marry her even more. I'm going to be a dad, Monty. A dad! A little Dugan running around. Just think about that for a second."

Oh he definitely was thinking about it. A little Dugan?

'God help us all.'

Morita was the one to voice it, "Now you have to get a ring, and as soon as possible."

Lyla shook her head, "I don't want to rush anything right now. I'm just a few week along. I wouldn't mind waiting a few months before even thinking about the wedding. If that's alright?"

Dugan was worried, he didn't want his kid to be called a bastard but he knew Lyla was right. Right now she needed time to grieve her brother and to get over the morning sickness that's sure to come. Plus, he wanted to give her the wedding she deserved, not just some shotgun wedding. To hell with what the public thought. His gal's happiness came first over everything else.

"It's just fine with me dove. It's a good idea when you think about it. You don't need too much worry on your shoulders right now. Especially with the baby. You come first, alright?"

He noticed everyone was looking at him with shocked faces. This was a side of Dugan they had never seen before.

Monty shook his head and laughed. "Dugan, you really are a romantic at heart, aren't you?"

Dugan laughed, "Only with her, Monty."

A touch on his arm had him looking down at her and she shook her head.

"I'd like to go back to the house. I'm still tired from earlier."

Jarvis stepped forward, "I'll just go get the car, miss. Mr. Dugan, I expect you will be coming to dinner tonight?"

"Yeah, thank you, Jarvis."

"Quite welcome. Mr. Stark?"

"Better make more than usual. I think the others would like a nice home-cooked meal. Am I right?"

The commandos all shook their heads,. giving their apologies as well as explanations why they couldn't join them for dinner.

"Aller fêter bébé dans la chambre." Dernier spoke in French. Whatever it was had Monty's cheeks turning pink. Gabe laughed and replied in French, "Mieux fait sous les draps, dans le bain."

Lyla stopped dead in her tracks and replied to both of them....in French, herself.

"Ce que nous faisons en privé ne sont pas pour la discussion."

Dernier and Gabe's eyes widened, before they were apologizing profusely in both French and English.

"Plus je l'intention de l'avoir dans le bain dès que je peux." She grinned and then tugged Timothy after her.

"Help me to the car, Tim. I'm hungry and I feel like taking a bath. I can feel the dirt in my hair."

Dernier whistled low, "Un enfer d' une femme."

Gabe nodded, "You can say that again."

Monty shook his head, "Anyone else need a beer? I feel very much like getting drunk tonight."

'Bloody hell.'


	20. Reconnection

In the half hour it took to get back to the house, Lyla had fallen asleep slumped against his arm.

Dugan looked down at her and smiled. He was still in shock. He had never thought that this would be where his life ended up. It also made his chest ache at the thought that if he had died on that mission, she would have been left all alone and pregnant. He mentally smacked himself. He had completely forgotten protection that night, but you can't change the past and he didn't want to. He was going to marry the woman of his dreams, his quite frequent dreams and he had a child on the way. He only wished that Bucky and Steve could have been here too but life was sometimes cruel and heartless as he knew all too well.

The car slowed to a stop as they arrived at the house. Stark had, of course, stayed back at the base, saying something about a new breakthrough he was working on.

He gently caressed her cheek, "Hey, dove, we're here."

She mumbled in her sleep, "Tim, don't go."

He frowned, "Dove? Hey sweetheart wake up."

Hands touched his face, tracing his jawline. "Tim?"

"Yeah dove. Come on, lets get you inside and laid down. You need rest, angelface."

She smiled softly, "That's a new nickname."

"Yeah, you like it?"

Lyla nodded, "But not as much as when you call me 'dove'."

"Well, then I will try to call you dove more than anything else, alright?"

She used her hands as a guide to press her lips against his.

"Good. Now can we go inside, I still need to get this dirt out of my hair."

Dugan groaned at the thought of her in a tub without a stitch on.

She poked him in the chest, "You, sir, also need a bath so we'll just take care of both at the same time."

His heart was pounding in his ears. He definitely liked that idea.

"I was only gone two and half weeks, dove."

Lyla smacked his arm, "Yes, and you smell it too."

He pulled her body against his. "So a bath?"

"Oh bloody hell, can you two take this to a bedroom or where-ever quickly? This is a rather public area to be talking about such things, you know?"

Jarvis wasn't looking at them but Dugan could see the beet red color of his cheeks and the tips of his ears.

"Sorry, Jarvis. Forgot you were there."

"Story of my life. Now please, before I die of embarrassment?"

Dugan just chuckled, helping her out of the car. "I think we better do as the man says, dove."

Lyla giggled, "I think so too. Are you going to be okay, Jarvis?"

"Yes! Yes! Now go! I am off to the nearest market. And this time there are nameplates on the doors, so check them first!"

Timothy roared with laughter, "I'm not sorry about that, Jarvis. I wasn't exactly thinking at the moment."

"Oh you were, just not with your brain."

"Umm, gentlemen?"

'Oops.' He turned and noticed that her arms were crossed. Yeah, she wasn't happy.

'Damn it.'

"Now, dove, I didn't mean anything by it."

"Of course not but that is private, only meant for you and me. Not to share with everyone."

Jarvis gave him a nod.

"Oh, don't think you're out of this so easily Jarvis."

"Miss Lyla?"

"I'm telling Ana."

Dugan had never seen fear in the other man's face until Lyla said that name. God, he looked like a ghost.

"I apologize, Miss Lyla. I admit it was rude to speak of your 'activities' and I shall never do it again, so help me god, just please don't tell Ana."

That's when Tim realized who 'Ana' was, "Your wife?"

"Yes and believe me you'll go through the same thing. A word of advice from a married man to a man about to marry: The wife is always right and don't tell her any different. Once you realize that, the better off you'll be."

He snorted, "If you say so."

"Now if you'll excuse me. I have got to get to the market. You need more vegetables, Miss Lyla."

"But I-"

"Its good for the baby. You have to think about not only yourself now, but that child too. Mr. Dugan will agree with me and Ana would too. Now I shall return in a few hours."

They backed up as the car drove away, leaving them all alone at the front door of an empty house.

He grinned, opening the door, before lifting her into his arms.

She squealed, "Tim, what are you doing?!"

"Getting practice in for our wedding night. We have a few hours and I am going to take advantage of every second."

/ ~ / ~ / ~ /

He took down the hallway and found the room they had been in before and instead of turning left he turned right and walked right into the bathroom. He perched her on the sink, before leaning over and turning the water on.

Lyla laughed, "We're in the bathroom, aren't we?"

"Yes. You said that we needed a bath, so bath it is. How hot do you like your water?"

"The same temp as a hot water bottle."

"So a little bit above lukewarm?"

"Here..." She hopped down and slide her hands across his chest and down his arms to the water, "Just a little bit warmer...ahh...right there...perfect."

The sound she made combined with her touch made him groan. 'God what she was doing to him...'

Her hands trailed back up his shoulders and down his chest, stopping to tug at his vest.

"Off. Now." She demanded.

Heat exploded in his abdomen and his arousal made itself known pressing painfully against his zipper.

She was being bossy and he was loving every second.

"Yes, ma'am."

He made short work of unfastening the vest, letting it drop to the floor. He was about to remove his shirt as well when her hands stopped him.

"Let me, please? I want to touch you."

He groaned, "Dove, you're killing me here."

He suddenly remembered that the water was still on and he pulled away to quickly turn it off.

"Don't want to flood the bathroom."

She giggled and her fingers worked their way up under his shirt, sliding across his abdomen and up over his chest, tugging the shirt up to his shoulders. When her fingers dug into his hurt shoulder, he hissed in pain.

She gasped, "Are you hurt? Did you get hurt on that mission?"

"Yeah."

"And you didn't think to tell me?"

He laughed, "Well I was a little pre-occupied, what with you...and the baby, of course. Although it doesn't help that I can't think straight when you touch me like you are now."

She tilted her head, "Oh?"

He shook his head, she had known all along what she was doing.

'Two can play at that game, dove.'

Dugan took a step closer, gripping her knees and stepping between them. Her chest was heaving with each breath she took.

God if she didn't make him aroused as all hell.

'You, sweetheart, have been teasing me, haven't you? I've warned you twice before about that. Didn't I?"

She shivered at the husky tone of his voice.

He let go of her knees and gripped her head, pressing their lips together firmly. He nibbled at her lips before pulling away. His hands trailed down her throat and down her sides, brushing her breasts, making her gasp. They continued downward, rubbing over her thighs, until slipping under her skirt and sliding back up her legs, gathering her skirt as they moved. His fingers lightly brushed her core before hooking into her panties and pulling on them.

"Lift up."

She braced her hands on the sink, lifting her rear up so he could pull them off.

He chuckled low in his throat as he knelt in front of her, "I think I know the perfect punishment for your teasing, Lyla."

He kissed her right knee before brushing tiny kisses up her thigh, stopping just before reaching her core. He quickly pressed a kiss to her stomach before he switched to her other leg doing the same. Her hands gripped the sink tighter and her head fell back with a moan at the feel of his moustache against her flesh. 

She cried out when his lips touched her core and her hands flew to his head, gripping his hair hard.

He groaned against her, causing another moan to fall from her lips.

"Tim...oh god..."

He only grinned against her flesh and pressed harder into her, licking at her core. He continued to kiss and nip at her, soothing with his tongue until her body seized up under him and she cried out loudly. 

"Timothy!"

She panted heavily, "That...that was...wow."

He chuckled, voice hoarse with lust, "Have you learned your lesson now about teasing?"

She smiled slyly, "I think you made your point. Although I might have to have a few more lessons from time to time."

He groaned, "God, dove, you're starting to become insatiable."

She gripped his shirt and pulled him up to her.

"Only with you."

He captured her lips in a bruising kiss before talking, "The water's gonna get cold, dove."

He helped her off the sink and took a step back, pulling his shirt off and undoing his belt.

Lyla unzipped her skirt and let it fall to the floor, kicking it off to the side.

Then she was unbuttoning her sleeves when his hands settled over hers.

"Let me dove."

She nodded.

Dugan finished unbuttoning her shirt and slowly pushed it up her body, lifting it over her head and dropping it to the floor.

She gasped again, tears filling her eyes when his hands rubbed over her stomach. "I love you, Lyla. And I love this little one in here. You have given me so much dove and I promise you that I will always be there for you both. I do everything in my power to make sure you and our child are well cared for."

She sniffled, "I know. I...we love you too."

Dugan wrapped his arms around her and held her for a few minutes.

Until she felt his fingers fiddle with the clasp to her bra, after a few seconds he pulled back with a growl, "How do you get this thing off again?"

She giggled, "Here, let me." She reached a hand behind her and within two seconds the bra was unclasped and sliding down her arms, joining the other clothes on the floor.

He gaped at her, "How the hell did you do that?"

"Women have been wearing undergarments a lot longer than men, we have our ways."

He was about to ask her something else, when her hand against him made him moan. He grabbed her wrist.

"Lyla, dove, I want to get cleaned up first."

She pouted, "Well then get in that bathtub and get cleaned up."

He made quick work of unzipping his pants and kicking them off before bending down and lifting Lyla into his arms.

"Tim! What are you doing?"

"You need a bath too, dove."

She laughed throwing her arms around him.

"You scrub my back, I'll scrub yours?"

"Wouldn't want it any other way, dove."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Probably one or two more chapters left for this story. Then I will be working on getting Blurred Bloodlines finished up.


	21. Letters & Honor the Past

The bath water still ended up going cold because they couldn't keep their hands from each other.

Now they sat in her room, her in a robe and him in just pants.

He was currently trying to concentrate on helping her to brush her hair but feeling how soft it was in his hands and how soft her skin was...it was making it difficult. And her just being in a robe wasn't helping any either. It had slipped off one shoulder, showing bare pale skin from her neck and over the swell of one breast. He swallowed hard.

He only hoped that this ardor he felt cooled after a while or how was he going to live day to day with her if he just wanted to keep her in bed.

"Tim? Are you okay?"

He leaned over and kissed her neck. "Fine dove. Just thinking about your robe."

"My robe? Why?"

His lips brushed her ear, "I'd like to take it off you."

He noticed her pale skin flush pink.

"You look good enough to eat when you blush, dove."

She turned and smacked him, "Oh enough you! Jarvis will be back soon. So you will just have to wait."

"We could lock the door and try to be quiet."

"Timothy! I will not do any such thing!"

He chuckled, "I was just kidding, Lyla. I wouldn't want them to hear us either. I'm quickly becoming a jealous man with you, dove and the only one I want to hear you like that is me."

"Oh hush. We need to get dressed before Jarvis gets back. Can you get my powder from the other room?"

"On it dove."

He kissed her cheek and rubbed her belly before ducking back across the hallway into the bathroom. He spotted her powder and grabbed it. When he turned, he noticed the piece of paper sticking out of his vest.

Dugan stopped dead in his tracks.

It was Steve's Letter.

'Only read this when you get back to Lyla, and not any time before that.'

He looked at the ceiling for a moment before squaring his shoulders and returning to her room.

When the door closed behind him, she smiled, "Hello, honey."

He grinned despite himself, "Hello dove."

"Did you grab the powder?"

"Yeah, but we have to talk first, okay?"

"About what?"

"Your brother gave me something before the mission. A letter."

"A letter? What did it say?"

He rubbed the back of his neck, "Well, that's the thing...He told me not to read it until I was back here with you."

She took a shaky breath, "Where is it?"

He rubbed it in his hands. "Right here."

"Can...can you read it to me, please?"

He could see her fighting back tears and his heart hurt at the sight.

"Yeah I can do that."

"Thank you."

He sat down next to her and kissed her forehead before carefully opening the envelope.

"The envelope just says, 'To Lyla and Tim.'"

"So its to the both of us?"

"Must be why he told me not to read it until I was with you. You ready?"

She nodded, "I'd like to hear his words, Tim. Please?"

"Okay, dove, but if you want me to stop, you just tell me."

"I will."

He took a deep breath and started reading,

"Dear Lyla,

Well, sis, we are nearly there. In another three days we'll be at the base and putting an end to Red Skull once and for all. I'm not writing this letter to just tell you that, but to say something to you and to Dugan.

You should know that as soon as he got back that morning, he asked me about marrying you. I was so shocked that I didn't answer him. I instead wrote this letter to you both, because a part of me knew I couldn't say all I wanted to, all I needed to. So I'm putting it here.

I will admit I didn't know at first that you two had started writing to each other. I didn't find out until the day you did. Yeah, funny huh? I should have seen it though with how different he acted when he spoke about his girl. His eyes would light up and he would have this goofy grin on his face after reading your letters. I was happy for him, even though I didn't know who it was, I was happy she was making the gruff man with a penchant for bowler hats grin like a fool in love. And he is in love with you.

"Hey, don't bad mouth the hat, Cap."

Lyla giggled.

He smiled and continued reading.

"I will tell you that at first I was skeptical about it, about the two of you, but at each turn he proved me wrong. First when he showed concern about you over the news of Bucky. He read me the riot act, you know, for walking away from you when you needed me. I'm still sorry about that. Then it was the way he looked at you. He looks at you with so much adoration and awe that it makes me smile just thinking about it. It's the same look dad would get on his face around mom. I was still unsure after that, of course, but then the dinner happened. And everything changed. The fact that he accepted you as you are, not asking you to change, saying that you're perfect just the way you are...He earned my approval that night, sis.

Mom and dad would have approved of you too, Tim. I know they would have. Just protect her, okay? Don't forget to tell her and show her everyday that you love her. Treat her kindly and lend her support when she needs it. Be there for her if and when I can't. I'm trusting you with more than my sister, Tim. I'm trusting you with her heart, so you better not break it.

Sis, Dugan is a stubborn man at times, although he will most likely deny it. Like I said, stubborn to the core. So have patience with him okay? Try not to get mad too easily. And don't stay mad for long though, and always, always try to talk through any argument instead of yell. Talking things out makes things better faster.

With all that out of the way I can only say congratulations, Tim and Lyla.

And as mom would have said:

'May you be poor in misfortune,  
Rich in blessings,  
Slow to make enemies,  
Quick to make friends,  
But rich or poor, quick or slow,  
May you know nothing but  
Happiness from this day forward.'

Now I don't know if I'm going to be there for that day, sis. So if I'm not there physically know that I am there in spirit with mom and dad and Bucky too. We would have all been so proud to see you walk down that aisle to someone who will protect you, who will make you smile and laugh, and who will love you as fiercely as I know Timothy will.

And hey, if you have kids, remember Steve is a pretty good name for a boy.

I love you sis and I wish you both nothing but true happiness and a long life in love.

Goodbye Lyla.

Your brother,

Steven Grant Rogers.

p.s: 'Ar scáth.."

'Ar scáth a chéile a mhaireann na daoine.'"

She gasped, choking back a sob as she repeated the saying.

"What does that mean?"

"Under the shelter of each other, people survive. It means to always support one another and we will be fine no matter what happens."

Dugan's voice shook with emotion, "As long as I have you with me, Lyla. I know we will. Because to me you will always be my lifeline. You will always be my dove."

"I love you, Tim."

"I love you too, Lyla."

/ ~ / ~ / ~ / 

Lyla was trying to sit still but at five months pregnant, the baby within was moving so much it was causing her to fidget.

"My goodness, that little one is impatient, just like his father."

"We don't know if its a boy or a girl yet, Ana. We have four more months before the big reveal."

"So, I never got to ask you...how did that night go? Was he gentle with you? Because if he wasn't, I swear I'll-"

"Ana!" She giggled, "Oh Ana, I have missed your blunt honesty."

"Well that still didn't answer my question..."

Lyla sighed, "Alright, I'll tell you, but it doesn't leave this room, okay?"

"Of course, women talk is for women."

Ana watched her smile brighten. "He made me feel things I hadn't ever felt before. He was gentle, Ana, tender and thorough. I mean I didn't realize that last one until the next morning.."

The older woman threw her head back and laughed. "The next morning too! My God, lillibean, you really did hook a good one. How many times did you two..."

"Ana! You're horrid!"

"No, just honest."

A knock sounded at the door interrupting them.

The older woman jumped up to get it. "Who is it?"

"Its Peggy."

Lyla smiled. "Come in!"

She could hear the door open and Peggy's voice exclaim, "Oh Lyla, you look breath-taking. He's not going to know what hit him."

Ana smirked, "I know. I was with her through every step of that dress being made. If his jaw doesn't drop off at the sight of this dress, then I don't know what will do it."

Lyla giggled, "Ana, you're horrible! I want him to be conscious for the ceremony, you know."

"I'm just joshing, Lillibean."

"So what are you doing back here, Peggy? Is something wrong?"

"No. Everything is fine. I just wanted to tell you that Steve would have been proud to walk you down that aisle, but since he's not here..."

Lyla pressed her hands to her heart, "He is here, Peggy. He is here in spirit. Same with mama and papa. And Bucky. They will never truly be gone not while we still hold them in our hearts."

Peggy wiped the tears from her cheeks and smiled.

"Thank you, Lyla, but there was something else I was talking about."

"What?"

"Alright!"

Another knock sounded at the door after she yelled.

Ana growled, "Who is it now?" She ripped the door open, and the retort died on her lips at what she saw.

"Oh, Lyla dear...I wish you could see this. You lovable lot of rapscallions, you."

There on the other side of the door stood the Howling Commandos, dressed in their finest. Ready for an extremely special mission that would not only honor their fallen Captain but also their fellow commando and his soon to be wife.

One thing was sure as Ana looked at the commandos.

It was going to be one hell of an entrance.

/ ~ / ~ / ~ /

'Love's reality  
is not a passing bravery  
it holds out hope beyond what's seen  
the hope of love

love not of you  
love not of me  
come hold us up  
come set us free

Not as we know it  
but as it can be...'

-'Love' -Sara Grove

/ ~ / ~ / ~ /

Dugan was standing at the altar when he noticed the other commandos enter through the doors at the back. He was confused as he noticed them make their way down the aisle, each one stopping every few feet from each other, until Monty was the last one standing only a few feet from him.

'What are you doing?' Tim mouthed to him.

Monty just smiled and turned back to the doors as the music sounded.

And then the doors opened and she was there.

His jaw dropped.

Lyla was wearing the most breathtaking white sheath gown that hugged her curves, shining like a million tiny stars when the light hit it and showing off her beautiful pregnant belly The dress was made of a beautiful white lace with tiny beads embedded in the bust and along the wrists. Her hair was loose and fell around her shoulders in soft curls. Her face was of course covered in a sheer veil that stopped just at her knees, crowned by a wreath of tiny silver flowers. He smiled at the large bouquet of white lilies mixed with daisies. She had never looked more beautiful than in that moment.

Then Gabe took a step forward and took her arm. He grinned, winking up at Dugan as he walked her to where Morita stood.

That's when he understood. They were all helping to walk her down the aisle in the Cap's stead. Dugan shook his head, trying to keep the tears from his eyes.

Those brilliant, lovable idiots.

'You seeing this Cap?'

It was an extremely touching moment. There was not a single person that wasn't affected by what they were doing and it showed not just in the tears on their faces, but in the tears on everyone's elses. There wasn't a dry eye anywhere in the chapel.

Even Stark was wiping his eyes.

Gabe stopped, kissing her on the cheek before passing her arm to Morita. Who smiled and leaned over to whisper something in her ear, making her giggle.

Then they were walking until they stopped at the next Commando. Morita passed her hand to Dernier with a kiss on her cheek.

The French man brought her hand up and kissed it before leading her down the aisle to where Monty stood. He quickly kissed both her cheeks before nodding to Monty.

Monty gave a bow before taking her arm and leading her the last few steps to him. When they stopped right in front of him, Monty moved to stand in front of her and lifted her veil, and kissed her on the cheek, tears falling from his eyes.

"Since he couldn't be here to do it himself."

Lyla gave a quiet sob, "Thank you."

Monty took Dugan's hand and pressed Lyla's into it.

"Congratulations you two. Have your happily ever after, alright?"

Dugan quickly wiped the tears from his face and could only nod at Monty, who moved to stand on his right as his best man while the others saluted and then returned to their seats.

'Thanks.' He mouthed.

Monty just smiled and pointed him back to the altar.

The priest moved to stand in front of them, wiping tears from his face.

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered here...."

/ ~ / ~ / ~ /

"You may now kiss the bride."

Dugan smiled at the priest, "Don't mind if I do."

He caressed her cheek with a hand and pulled her into him and gently captured her lips being careful not to bend her too far back.

When their lips touched, the commandos all howled in celebration.

Dugan pulled back and laughed with Lyla at their display.

He had found something he had thought so impossible at the beginning of the war. He had found a woman that he loved passionately, and more than life itself.

He had been so content with just that tab that night, then Lyla walked right through that door, into his life and stole his heart. He chuckled, 'She definitely had me hooked.'

They had come a long way since that first letter, but he wouldn't change it for the world. He had everything he had ever wanted in life.

He gave a quick glance to the guys standing behind them all cheering and clapping.

He now had four brothers who would help to protect Lyla and his child when he wasn't able too. And he would help to protect them and theirs if need be.

That's what family was for after all.

'She will never be alone, Cap. Never.'

He looked over at Lyla's tear-streaked face and smiled, tears in his own eyes. Leaning down over her, he kissed her cheek and whispered in her ear, "I love you, dove."

She smiled brightly and she just seemed to glow. "I love you too, strongman."

Dugan knew hands down that he had the most amazing woman as his wife.

Well, who else would let him wear his bowler hat for their wedding.

Dugan let a hand drop to the swell of her stomach, rubbing it gently, and he grinned widely.

And now he had his future.

"So, you think of any names yet?"

Lyla giggled, "I'm only five months along, Timothy. We still have plenty of time for that."

He laughed, "That we do, dove. Although I can't wait to meet him."

"Him? What makes you think it'll be a boy?"

Dugan kissed her cheek again before whispering, "Just a feeling sweetheart. Now, do you think anyone would miss us at the reception?"

Lyla gasped and smacked him on the arm, "Tim, we can't. We're the guests of honor! Plus that would be...be..."

He noticed that her cheeks were suddenly looking flushed and grinned. He nibbled on the flesh just below her ear. "There's those naughty thoughts again. What am I going to do with you, Mrs. Dugan?"

God it had felt good to say that.

She smirked and pecked him quickly on the lips and pulled him down, whispering in his ear. "Oh believe me, I'll make it worth your wait tonight....Mr. Dugan."

Then she was stepping away from him to reach for Ana and leaving behind a dumbfounded Timothy gaping after her.

'Good God, I love that woman...'

**Author's Note:**

> I am going to be trying my hand at a letter story. There are going to be letters between them worked into the story. Yes I know Lyla is blind, but she will be staying in Stark's house for the most part. She will have help. And come on, who hasn't thought that a big guy like Dugan would just be a big softy with his girl?
> 
> (Also as a side note, as my own personal head-canon, I believe that every time Peggy says 'That's an order' to Cap in this story, she was really telling him how she felt about him. But he already knew, so he would just say, 'yes, ma'am' with that cheeky grin on his face.)


End file.
